


At One With Water

by zara1581



Series: Mermaid Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, mermaid, mermaid levi, merman, merman levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara1581/pseuds/zara1581
Summary: Attack on Titan:Merman Levi + Human Reader AU:When visiting an aquarium to get away from your abusive farther you drop your ring, a ring that was given to you by your late mother, which rolls into an exhibit closed off to the public, as the creature inside is deemed overly aggressive. When your school bullies start to attack you, you trip and fall into the tank hitting your head hard and falling unconscious, only to be saved by the mystic creature, who is the last of his kind. One of the aquarium employees notices his liking to you and gets you to work there, this allows the two of you to get closer. Will your bond survive the challenges you have to face or will you be ripped apart?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Series: Mermaid Levi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870591
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad language, mentions of blood, violence. 
> 
> -I do not own the Attack On Titan characters

"That'll be £12.50 please" the lady at the counter gave you a clear fake smile.

You returned the fake smile and then handed her the exact amount trading that for the ticket. "Thank you" you spoke and then turned and walked away quickly.

You walked away with the flow of people down the long walkway to the aquarium exhibits, loud chatter and happy shouts surrounded you and made you nervous, your head dipped trying to shrink yourself away from all the people. The aquarium was rather expensive, but to you it was completely worth it, the ocean and its creatures always fascinated you since a small child and you often came to the aquarium to get away and forget your troubles.

*Flashback*

You were young, 6 years old, you were playing in the sea waiting for your friend to appear, you had known him for a very long time, most of your life you had come down to the beach to play with him as your house was just on the beach. You had originally saved him when he got caught in some fishing netting, you snuck out some of your uncles heavy duty scissors that he had left behind when he was helping your mum make good improvements, and cut him free.

This was before your life became troubled and painful. You splashed about for a bit waiting for your secret friend, you told no one about him like he asked, well signalled as he couldn't actually speak, and in return he gave you friendship which you highly desired as you didn't have any other friends.

A splash behind you made you jump and turn smiling to see him smiling back "Hey Mpfh" you waved at him. You could never remember his name no matter how hard you tried, so whenever you got one of these flash back his name would just come out like you were underwater. You didn't actually know his name so whatever it was you called seemed to work, it was only so you had something to call him by. He seemed to like it as he smiled to you every time and gave you a wave. You distinctly remember the time you tried to guess his name, you were laughing for hours with his reactions at each name you yelled at him until you found something that he liked. He didn't, smile only gave you a small nod in approval.

You jumped on the spot a few times before you jumped on to him wrapping your arms around him he titled himself onto his back and held you against him, floating on the surface of the sea. You relaxed you head against his chest and smiled, he was the same age as you, since you asked, he can answer yes or no questions with the shake of his head, or numbered questions where he used his tiny webbed hands to give you an answer. He couldn't speak but he could defiantly understand everything you were saying.

You felt drips and opened your eyes to dark shade above you, Levi had lifted his tail over you and was making the sea water drip down onto your face from the small fluke, giggling you splashed water in his face and then pushed away from him before ducking under the water. He followed you under and grabbed you with his webbed hands before he started to tickle you, bubbles from your giggles rose to the surface as he then grabbed you and brung you to the surface so that you could breath.

*Flashback end*

You smiled at the memory, you couldn't remember Levi's face only that you would both play in the sea together, and that he was a merman. Thinking about that, the aquarium you were currently at had recently acquired a new merman, that last of its kind they say. But you couldn't see it.

The first exhibit was a jellyfish bowl, every few seconds the lights inside would change colour which made the clear graceful creatures change colour with it. You'd always love the jellyfish back home, although it hurt when they stung. You'd always love to tempt fate and boop them on the soft outer dome.

You moved around the exhibits, taking your time at each one. Eventually you came to a fork in the path that had one side roped off, there was a shrimp tank next to it so you stood there next watching the small creatures move through the coral. You were desperate to go into the roped off area of the merman pen but you were too nervous to go against the rules.

"Mummy why can't we go in there" you heard the voice of a young boy and tuned to see him pointing to the roped off area.

"Because the merman is extremely dangerous. He's already killed two divers only sent in there to clean his tank" his mother explained.

You heard the young boy gasp and then jump behind his mother afraid "I don't like it" he murmured.

"It's alright honey he's stuck in his tank he can't get to you" he mother have a small laugh at her sons behaviour.

You knew the story of course, you researched it the moment it came of the news, researchers had found a merman that has gotten stuck in fishing nets, the last of his kind, and so they brought him here, to the aquarium, to heal him and preserve the species (or atleast try to). However the merman was highly aggressive so they could never actually open it to the public.

You were unconsciously fiddling with your ring while in thought, it was a very special ring that sat on your finger. It was the gift your mother gave you on her death bed back in your birth town by the sea, the ring meant the land and the sea and it suited you perfectly the meaning and the ring. After she died your dad took you in, your parents were divorced and he was the next care giver that you cold live with. Even though you argued that you wanted to be with your uncle, he couldn't legally gain custody and you were too young and was just ignored.

You father lives in the city, far away from the sea and you had to leave before saying goodbye to your secret friend, which upset you and made you feel extremely bad since he had no idea what had happen to you. You often imagined him coming up to the surface of the water looking and waiting for you but you wouldn't be there, you would never be there again.

Your hand slipped and your ring dropped from your finger to the floor, it rolled away from you and past the rope of the merman exhibit then down the dark corridor.

"No, No, No, No, No" you mumbled shortly in panic and went to chase after it before stoping at the rope.

You fidgeted nervously fiddling with you fingers again. No one would notice if you went to get your ring right? You sighed and then ducked quickly under the rope hoping to god that no one saw you, your nerves putting you on edge. You then dashed down the dark corridor your footsteps echoing with each stamp.

Your eyes widened once you reached the exhibit and you stopped in your tracks with amazement, a massive tank with beautiful corals stood before you nothing seemed to be in it but you couldn't be sure as you couldn't see the other side of the tank it was so large. Blue light from the sun sparkled down through the water giving the room and blue warm feel, it put you in a trance.

That was until a gold sparkle caught your eye. Your ring. You glanced around the large area for any sight of people, to make sure that you wouldn't get in trouble, before creeping forward and then reaching out to grab your ring.

However just before your fingers met the gold ring a massive bang against the glass above you made you jump backward and fall onto your but in surprise. Your eyes flicked up and met deep steel, and some how, familiar eyes stare back at you. His hair was styled in an undercut and he looked mostly human, apart from the navy blue fin like ears and the long also navy blue and black fin that followed down his spine. He had gills on his neck that flapped in the water as he breathed, his upper human body moulded into a long navy, black, and glowing white tail. Webbed hands pressed firmly up against where is had banged the glass keeping him from sinking without using his fins and tail too much.

You both just stared at each other, he seemed extremely familiar to you but you couldn't figure out where from and it began to nag at your brain. You thought he looked curious but you could quite tell from his stony face, you glanced back down to your ring which rested against the glass of his tank. You watched as his eyes looked down to your ring as well before he lowered himself down level with the ring on the floor. It was then you noticed that his tank went well below the floor level that you currently stood on.

He then began lightly tapping on the glass with his long nails and webbed hands, you stood quickly while he was distracted, however this caught his attention as his head shot up away from your ring and made eye contact with you.

You had to get your ring back, so you crept forward, him watching every move, once you reached the ring you picked it up and placed it back on your finger where it belonged. You showed the merman nervously and awkwardly giving him a smile, his eyes widened with what you thought was fascination before he looked at his own hand and then looked back to yours.

You brought your hand up close to the glass to let him see, he did the same and you both touched the glass in the same place. You gave him a proper smile and a wave which he copied without thought straight after.

He then did a little spin and straightened up, showing you his beautiful tail it was much larger and more impressive than your old friends and was clearly much more developed as he was much older than your old friend but still seemed like he was around your age, he repeatedly squashed and fanned his fluke which caught your attention and you couldn't stop staring at the beautiful colours. You did a cart wheel and he then copied as best as he could in the water by doing a little flip backwards.

You were watching closely as he gave you what you assumed was a 'wait there' signal with his hands, you smiled and nodded before he quickly span around and swam to the far back of the tank and out of view.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here boys" you tensed at the familiar voice.

You slowly turned around in your place still tense, stood in front of you with wide smirks was Kieran and his two thick heads as you called them. They walked towards you quickly in a few long strides, Kieran grabbed you by the scruff and then forced you backwards into the glass sounding a loud thump which echoed.

You felt pain shoot through your back on the impact "I don't suppose you have any pocket money to hand after spending it on this stupid place, so how about we have some fun." Kieran lifted his hand and then brought it down hard catching you on the cheek and sending you to the floor.

They all laughed as you tried not to cry from your place on the floor not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Kieran then brought his foot back aiming to kick you, however before he could a loud bang on the glass behind you made the three of them jump back afraid.

Your head flashed up, the merman had his hands pressed up against the glass his face was contorted onto anger and it was then that you noticed the sharp teeth that lined his mouth. He let out a loud screech and continued banging on the glass when the bullies started to laugh and taunt him.

However they had stepped back far enough for you to be able to make an escape through a staff door, so while they were distracted you dashed as fast as you could towards the door. You could see the merman follow you, as you ran, with the simple flick of the tail. You heard the surprised yells and then stamps as the three thick heads began chasing you. Once you reached the door and threw it open before rushing inside and slamming it behind you.

"Go around!" you heard Kieran shout.

You reached the the top of the long stair chase with burning legs and realised that you were now in the outside animal management area, where they cared for all the creatures.

It was now night time, but you didn't have time to bask in the evening moonlight as Kieran and one of the thick heads erupted from the door behind you making you set of at a run again. You dashed forward on the slippery floor and then jumped up onto the wall surrounding the tank for a bit more grip, as it was dryer than the surrounding floor, but just as you reached the other side of the tank, the door burst open making you start, slip and fall backwards which made you smack your head against the floor.

You felt cold water engulf you as you began to loose consciousness while sinking into the deep merman tank.

*3rd person POV*

Levi clicked his tongue when (Y/N) went out of view and through the staff door, the stairs were so close to his tank that he could hear her footsteps running up toward staff management bit, where they first placed him into this tank. There was nothing he could do for the girl as he couldn't walk on land like she could.

Levi, agitated, swam back and forward in his tank until a loud splash above made him snap out of his agitated thoughts. Looking he saw (Y/N) drifting down through the water of his tank, knocked out and with a small trail of blood coming from the back of her head, with a small flick of his tail he grabbed her and brought her to the surface so that she could breath. With a cough she expelled the water from her lungs and began steadily breathing again but was still unconscious.

Levi settled her on his chest and used his tail to float around on the surface of the water on his back so that (Y/N) didn't drown. Running footsteps could be heard above him and he growled not looking away from the girl in his arms, he turned and swam away from the edge holding her tighter against his body. Blood from her head began to trail them and run down his skin which would usually disgust him but not with her.

"Levi... rescued her?" Eren spoke clearly confused

"Ahhhhhhh no way I have to document this"Hange screeched trying to dash away for his note book.

"Don't you think we should get her to a hospital first" Armin asked the frantic woman.

"I'll call an ambulance you get her off that fish" Mikasa spat and then walked away.

Levi hissed at the insult when Erwin spoke stopping him from doing anything drastic "ok Levi hand her over".

Levi hugged the girl even closer and hissed even louder trying to threaten the large man "Levi we can't help her if you don't hand her over" Erwin continued trying to reason with the merman.

Levi's face showed how he was deep in thought, as Eren held out his hands to retrieve (Y/N). Levi responded by flicking a load of the freezing water at him, soaking him through to the bone. "Levi will you give her to Hange?" Erwin asked sensing the problem was that he was extremely possessive over the girl and wouldn't hand her over to a male.

Levi was very over protective over a girl he just met, he couldn't understand why, he was like this over some random city girl, when trained professionals would just be attacked and even killed by the stone faced merman. But right now he was witnessing Levi's stony exterior soften and become calm when around the girl.

Once again Levi was in deep thought about his suggestion before finally nodding and reluctantly handing her carefully over as sirens surrounded from and ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

*(Y/N) POV*

A deep throbbing pain filtered through the black that surrounded you. You felt it coming from the back of your head causing confusion as it took over your senses, why did you head hurt so much?

You couldn't remember much so focused on your surroundings instead. You were lying on something stiff and poorly moulded to your body, on top of you was something also pretty stiff and cardboard like.

You flexed your fingers slightly feeling the rough texture of what felt like some sort of blanket or thin duvet. You gave a groan and your eyes fluttered open, you frowned in pain as bright lights stung your eyes making your pupils shrink in fright.

Once your eyes adjusted, you flicked them around the room trying to figure out where you were without moving your head due to the pain. White walls surrounded you and you could hear the beeping of a machine as well as the dull ache from an IV line in your arm.

A hospital I guess...

You tried to flick your memory back to figure out how you had gotten here to the hospital in the first place. Worry filled your for a moment thinking that... No wait. You were at the aquarium, memories flashed across your mind, the mermaid, your bullies, your fall into the tank. It was all coming back to you.

Sighing you brought your hand back up and placed it to your it to your forehead, feeling bandages you sighed again. Then the door to to your room opened and your head slowly turned in that direction.

"Ahhhh you're awake" a nurse was looking at her clip board.

You just humphed so she continued "you've had one visitor waiting for you to wake up, your vitals look stable so I'll send her in, she seems excited to see you".

Running footsteps could be heard and the nurse sighed just before a spectacled woman barrelled through the open door making you jump in surprise.

"Your not supposed to come in here until I come and get you" the nurse stressed.

"Sorry I was listening from down the hall you said it was ok so I just assumed" the woman adjusted her glasses.

Her gaze turned to you and she did little bounces clearly overly excited to see you. There was silence as the nurse gave the woman a glare of annoyance, the woman however completely ignored it and kept creepily staring at you.

"I'll leave you two, if she tries anything press the little red button" the nurse spoke and then left the two of you alone in the white room.

"Oh your amazing, I'm Hange by the way, it's great to meet the woman who can tame the beast" she grabbed your hand and roughly shook it.

You groaned as your head painfully moved against the sheets "please... stop..." was all you could manage.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just very excited to meet you" she quickly let go and looked at you still smiling.

"What do you mean, I'm not special just ordinary" you mumbled to you mumbled to her.

"Don't you remember?" Hange's face fell.

"Remember what?" You frowned.

"The merman, silly. Levi, he loves you. He responded to you, no one has ever got that kind of reaction out of him... ever" she smiled.

"I only waved at him" you spoke still confused you were also confused about how they new his name, Levi, it seemed familiar but before you could ask about it Hange spoke.

"Yes but he waved back, don't you understand" Hange said.

"No I really don't, can you explain please" you asked.

"That Merman has been cut off from the public due to his overly aggressive nature. He drowns anyone who goes into his tank and pounds on the glass when people walk around him, like he wants to smash it... but with you, he began trying to communicate with you and even saved you from drowning when you fell in the tank." She explained.

"Well I love animals, especially sea creatures and I try to be a kind as I can" you spoke.

"Ahhh your so cute, but also I'm here to offer you something" she claimed herself.

"Ok so go on" you pulled yourself up in you bed to get a better view of her.

"We want you to come and work for us, with the merman we hope that you'll calm him" she made the offer.

You were stunned to silence, it was like a dream come true, you had wanted this for such a long time. You agreed without actually thinking about it, without even knowing you were nodding your head to accept it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I've got the papers all you need to do is sign the contract, you start in three days you should be alright by then the nurse said that you are being let out tomorrow" she reached into her little bag and pulled out a folder with a load of papers.

She reached into the folder and flicked through the papers eventually she found the one she was looking for and shut the folder resting the paper back against the folder and handing it over to you. As you took it you noticed that she was reaching into her bag again but ignored it as you ran your eyes along the words on the page. Once finished you look back to her and saw her holding a pen out to you, you took the the pen and then happily signed the dotted line of the page.

"Ahhhh I cant wait to work with you, of course you'll only be working with the merman but the way you look I think your alright with that" Hange said.

"I'm more than alright with that" you smiled.

*Time Skip*

You had been let out of hospital and you were now walking home as slowly as possible. You almost weren't allowed to leave without someone coming to collect you, family, but you knew you'd be stuck there forever if you had to wait for your farther, so you persuaded her and she eventually let you sign yourself out.

Your house appeared around the corner as you walked, your feet stopped moving for a second as you you stared hell in the face. Sighing you began slowly walking again and eventually made it to your front door, your heart beginning to beat out of your chest.

You tried the handle and found the the door was locked, you pulled out your own keys and they jingled as they clashed with the little plastic key chain fish that you had collected over the years.

You slot them into the door and unlocked it peering inside, into the dark badly smelling messy house. Seeing and hearing nothing you stepped inside hearing the crunch of glass under your feet. You carefully made your way through your house and up into your bedroom your heart pounding they entire time, your muscles tense the flight or fight response getting ready to activate.

As soon as you got into your room you shut the door and locked it finally allowing you to relax with a sigh, flopping onto your bed. You closed your eyes and smiled happy that you could now work in your favourite place with your new merman friend. Eventually you fell asleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke with a start, clashing bottles and keys on a marble counter woke you up blood pumping instantly. Gasping you jumped out of bed with a thump and dashed to your light switch turning it off giving the impression that you weren't in.

After that you jumped into your closet hiding yourself away as best your could. The stairs of the house creaked as weight was added and then taken away from each one, one at a time.

You breathing became noticeably heavy and you placed your hand over your mouth trying to quiet yourself. The rattling of your door sounded through the darkness and you whimpered out of fear.

Finally the rattling stopped and the creeping of footsteps sounded before everything went silent. You didn't move, still too afraid which was good as soon after a massive bang sounded as your door was kicked down by a powerful kick.

You jumped and whimpered again before everything fell silent, you couldn't see your room so didn't know what was going on until your closet door was slammed open and you were grabbed roughly and thrown to the floor.

"And where have you been for the past few days" a deep voice above you spoke.

"In the hospital" you didn't look at him taking a defensive position from the floor.

You were grabbed by the collar and lifted from the floor to face him "THE HOSPITAL!".

"Yes, I'm sorry I tripped and bashed my head really bad. I had to go" you left out the fact that you were at the aquarium knowing that would just make him even angrier.

You were dropped and a sharp jab to your face followed "you better not have said anything about me".

"I didn't I promise" you lifted your hands in defence feeling blood drip down your face.

He didn't say anything until you felt a hand stroke your head marking you flinch away "good girl"

He then stood up straight and walked out of your room and back down the stairs. You trembled where you were and slowly looked up to where your door was, it was still ok, the lock was broken off and that bit of the door was frayed and there was a huge dent where his foot was planted.

Your door was intact enough that it was still hinged in place just wide open. You then closed your door which made you feel safer but not completely. You knew that you wouldn't sleep tonight but you had to try.

It was a night of terror in the dark of jumping at every little noise, your eyes were wide with fear just watching your door never taking your eyes away waiting for the moment when your door would be wrenched open and you would be beaten to nothing.

However it never came and you spent the entire night in fear for nothing, until you heard the front door to your house slam again, signalling that your greatest fear had left the building, you'd only have to wait another two days in fear before you could go to your happy place, the aquarium, with the merman. You only hoped that these two days would go by fast.


	3. Chapter 3

You had spent the days before your new job mostly out of the house, only returning late at night to sleep and then leave again in the mornings, you had to dip into your emergency stash of money to get some medical supplies to treat your wounds. Your dressings were bad and fell apart easily, as you had to treat yourself late at night in the dark so that you wouldn't be caught by your father.

In the day time you just spent your days in the park, up a tree and watching life walk by. Your house made you afraid. You had fixed the lock on your door which made you feel safer. But nevertheless, you never felt completely safe, so your nights were mostly spent awake and in fear and pain. You were also cold at night due to the cold peas you would lie on to try and help your bruising, which would still cause you pain regardless.

At one point when you were out, Hange had caught you and given you her number and vice versa, she had been texting you a lot about how excited she was for you to start work, and she had also told you that she would meet you early that morning in the reception. You were like a couple of old friends at this point and it gave you something to do with her hour long calls and millions of texts at one time about various different things, your dread to think about her phone bill.

This is where you were waiting now, you felt very small in the big reception area, your head turning constantly looking out for your new friend, looking like a lost puppy. Added to the fact you knew how you looked just made you feel more nervous. Eventually just before you were about to snap with fear someone jumped on your back making your stagger forward with a start, you turned quickly and Hange was standing there with a big grin.

You had covered all the wounds on your face with make up so you didn't have to worry about them, your bruises under your clothes you left as you needed to save your make up as you had no money to buy more. Your make up was also water proof, thank God, so you didn't have to worry about falling in.

"Hey Sorry I was late I was telling everyone about you... again... They can't wait to meet you" she grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall.

"Ok..." you said as she shoved you through a staff only door.

She continued to ramble as she pushed you up the stairs. Your nerves began to act up again at the thought of meeting new people, your hands began to fidget with each other until finally you came to a room with multiple people in.

They all turned to look at you on entrance, then Hange spoke "Guys this is (Y/N). The one I was telling you about"

Smiles instantly broke out on there faces as they all, one by one, said there hellos and gave you a hug. You felt extremely welcome. An extremely tall figure was the last to stand in front of you with is hand out for your to shake "I'm Erwin, the manager here, I'm very honoured to work with you."

You didn't like the way that he spoke about Levi, but didn't say anything and took his hand "nice to meet you I'm very excited to start"

"That's good to hear, if you'll follow me I need to give you your uniform and key card then we'll go to see the merman" he waved you to follow him.

"I've been curious." You spoke.

"Go on" Erwin nodded.

"How did you find out the merman's name? He seems very clever and would probably have a name like us people" you asked.

"We called him something else and he didn't like it. He then began to furiously draw out his name in the sand and on the glass until we called him Levi" Erwin explained.

You nodded at his words, the merman was certainly clever, almost, if not as clever as us humans. Eventually you came to a door with Erwin's name on it and he ushered you inside quickly.

*Time Skip*

After the tedious tasks of uniform fitting and documents authorising you were finally finished and ready to go and see Levi. The bright sun made you squint until your eyes adjusted you looked around at the open space.

There were three workers looking over the tank surface calling out to Levi and dipping their hands into his tank, splashing water, trying to get him to surface. The area was cut off from the rest of the open aquariums the walls around it had been seemingly very newly built, which did confuse you a bit.

"We had to build around Levi's tank as he kept crawling out of his own home and slipping into others killing and eating the fish inside" Erwin told you rectifying they problem.

You nodded and followed him over to the three workers "this is Eren, Mikasa and Armin they mainly look after this enclosure, the dolphins and the sharks. They do the big animals".

"So I'll be working with them a lot?" You asked.

"Yeah we're so happy that we have some one who can calm him down" Eren's big grinning face filled your view.

"We're trying to call him up could you help" Armin also smiled to you.

"Yes of course" you could help but smile back at the both.

"Before you set to work you three need to come with me we need to discuss something with the other enclosures" Erwin interrupted your excitement

They left, leaving you alone, after some time went by your legs started getting tired just standing there. You walked towards the open water and looked down into the seemingly empty tank. You sighed and sat down, on the stone wall that you slipped from last time, with your back to the water looking toward the door, waiting for your coworkers to come back.

*3rd POV*

The rippling water stirred behind the girl who remained unaware of the presence who had now poked his eyes above the water staring at her back intently. He could hear the girls loud sigh even from the distance away that he was.

He slowly swam towards her making as little noise as possible so that he didn't disturb her, and it worked as she was still completely unaware. From this close distance he could see that her eyes were pointed directly at the door where all those horrible people had come from and then left before.

Placing his webbed hands carefully by her hips on the stone wall, he gave a gentle flick of his tail and lifted himself up so that he was towering over her with his end of his tail still in the water for balance. The girl looked surprised as his shadow fell over her and salty drops of cold water landed on her skin and then ran away. Levi dropped his face down so that it was hovering over her shoulder, clearly debating wether the contact was ok.

*(Y/N) POV*

You felt Levi's looming presence over you and you involuntary tensed up. You didn't turn to him, not wanting to shock him into attacking you. You felt him move closer to your shoulder, the breath on your neck made you realise that it was his head, and that he was waiting for your OK to place his head there.

You wanted him to place his head there and was about to nod as an OK but a shout interrupted your little moment "(Y/N)! DON'T MOVE!".

Your head shot to the shout and saw Eren, who was the one to shout, Mikasa and Armin running towards you and Levi, they must have finished with Erwin. You heard a loud threatening hiss from Levi and felt him duck down behind you, his shadow disappearing, his hand grabbed onto your shirt like a scared toddler hiding behind there mothers legs. The shirt pulled tight around your stomach, where the largest bruise was and you winced in slight pain and discomfort.

You caught yourself before you fell into his tank as Eren began speaking again "Just remain calm (Y/N), we won't let him hurt you".

You frowned in confusion. Something told you that Levi wasn't going to hurt you. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see Mikasa grab a broom and then rush towards the both of you before using the end to push at Levi trying to force him off you and back into the water.

Levi began screeching at the attack and wrapped his arms around you securing his place on you, Eren tried to pry his arms off you but was bitten by Levi's sharp teeth in return. Cold water was thrown into the air falling on all of you as Mikasa went on an even bigger frenzy from Eren getting hurt.

You groaned in pain as his arms further tightened around your waist and eventually you couldn't take it anymore "STOP!".

Everything stopped at your shout, you felt Levi shaking against your back, you didn't know if it was fear, hurt or anger "how do you expect him to like you if you do something like this to him, you have to be kind"

"I don't want him to like me, I'm only here for Eren" Mikasa still had her broom positioned at Levi who growled.

"Not helpful" you took away the broom and handed it off to Armin who had a panicked expression of his face.

"But (Y/N) we still have to get him off you" Armin returned.

"No it's ok he won't hurt me, I just have a feeling" you placed your hands on his arms that were still around you which instantly calmed him down as he stopped shaking and let out a low purr at the contact.

The three of them squinted at you clearly not 100% believing you, and you couldn't really blame them after all that Levi had done since he was brought here form the sea was attack people, Levi was extremely dangerous. You wouldn't believe you right now, heck you didn't know why you trusted him so much, it was like your heart knew something that your brain couldn't understand. You felt so safe with him when in reality he could drown you at any moment and no one could do anything about it.

After a short pause Mikasa and Armin took a step back to give Levi space, Eren however didn't, Levi sharply popped his head back up and placed it on your shoulder letting out a louder purr that everyone could hear, the others flinched but you actually relaxed and giggled at his behaviour.

"(Y/N)" Eren warned and stepped forward but Levi launches himself at Eren with a hiss, his sharp teeth bared making Eren jump back and fall on his behind.

Levi then quickly went back to his position being attached to your back, not taking his eyes off Eren who shook with fear. When you didn't put your hand back on Levi's arms he reached out and grabbed your wrists and placed them where he wanted them, before settling n back down and this time closing his eyes.

However a screech disturbed your peace and made Levi dive back under the water and away from the mad woman who caused it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hange continued to screech long after Levi had disappeared, your face fell at the loss of contact from the merman. Hange's face fell with yours once she realised that Levi wasn't coming back but she quickly perked up again once she saw your facial expression.

"Ahhhhh, you looooove him" she grabbed your cheeks and squeezed them.

"No. I don't Hange." You said very defensively, and maybe just a little too quickly "I've only just met him" you waved her hands away as Eren came and sat by you. However, Hange obviously noticed this, as she also replied quickly.

"It might not be love but it's something, you clearly miss the contact already" Hange beamed and poked your forehead.

You were about to contradict her but Eren suddenly pulled you into a tight hug "(Y/N) I'm so sorry we couldn't get you away from him, next time we'll get you out faster".

You laughed nervously already feeling Mikasa cold stare "it's fine Eren I have a feeling Levi wouldn't hurt me".

"You don't know that though. He's extremely dangerous. You could have died, easily" his arms tightened around you.

You didn't know what to do but awkwardly sit there and let him hug you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Mikasa lunge at you, she was fast and there was nothing you could do but let yourself become gripped with fear as she shouted your name and tackle you to the floor, just as a splash was heard from where you were just sat.

Water flew and large drops landed on you all getting you wet. You head turned and your eyes widened, Levi was leaning on the wall, he looked pissed. His eyes were narrowed and the fins where his ears would be stood flared as he puffed his cheeks. You eyes traveled down his muscular body, he was tensed and the fins along his back and for arms were also flared making the colours clear and the glowed dots seemed like they were brighter than before.

A deep growl could be hard and you finally understood why everyone feared him so much, like this, he was terrifying "you see. He's dangerous" Eren shouted.

This only made Levi growl more, like he understood what Eren said. Your heart hammered in your chest and you couldn't tell wether that fear was from the shock of being suddenly tackled by Mikasa or Levi who was growling at you all.

"Oh my god guys are you alright" Armin along with Hange ran over to the three of you with worry.

Your hand and knee started to ache but before you could notify anyone or check the cause of the pain you were being shouted at.

"Do you understand now! Stop treating that thing like some old friend that you haven't seen in a long time. Learn that he is a wild animal and is unpredictable, learn it quickly before someone looses their life" Mikasa came extremely close to you and grabbed you by the shoulders shaking you.

Levi's growling turned into more of a howl that cut through the area, just as Eren pulled Mikasa away from you and began trying to cool her off. You were shaking from shock and you fought tears that were trying to escape your eyes.

You guiltily looked down to your hand and saw that the skin was broken, blood sat on the surface of the wound as your skin raged red, grit and dirt was stuck in and around the wound and you knew that it was going to sting when you cleaned it. You imagined that your knee probably looked the same if not worse.

Continuous clicking could be heard from where Levi was, you looked over to him and saw his curious and slightly worried facial expression, you ignored the arguing going on behind you and instead focused on Levi, the clicks were coming from him as you could see his throat twitch with each one.

He shuffled more in your direction and lifted one of his webbed hands out to you so that he was reaching for you. When that didn't work he huffed and laid down stopping the clicking, and reached both hands out to you making a come here motion.

Your eyes moved to the four squabbling people behind you, they didn't seem to notice you so you turned back to Levi and edged closer to the merman who was becoming desperate and had now pulled himself into a sitting position on the wall.

Once you were close enough to him he reached out and snatched your hands making you flinch, you heard a sound from him which sounded like and sorry as he closely inspected your hand before, while still holding your wrist looked to your knee. While this was happening behind you your four friends became silent and watched your interaction.

You were too focused on Levi's movements to notice there stares. Once he had finished he grabbed your hips with both hand and forced you to sit before turning you around so that you see we're in the water, taking your flip flops off first.

Levi started with your hands, he pulled your hand down so that it was in the cold salty water of the aquarium. Your stomach and chest were up against your thighs with the stretch that you had to do to reach the water.

Using his webbed hands he gently fanned the water onto the cut to get rid of the surface derby. After his ducked under water and used his nimble fingers to get rid of the more stubborn pieces, you flinched every now and then but Levi didn't notice or hear your small squeaks as he was under the water.

He released your hand once he was done and moved into your knee, he splashed water up getting rid of the blood, and then he used his hands to wipe away the blood and grit from the cut. It didn't look that bad once cleaned and neither didn't your hand.

You thought he was done but he lifted his hands in the air in a wait there motion and done back below the surface of the water and to the bottom of his tank.

"How...?" You heard from behind you.

You turned and saw them all in shock "how did you?" Armin murmured.

"This doesn't answer your question but... This is just a guess... but I think he can understand us." You turned back to the water and kicked you feet making the water ripple.

"That's amazing! I need to examine this theory further, I need to run tests" Hange yelled running off.

"Hang- No-" the slamming of the door stopped you from saying anything else.

"If Levi can understand us, that means everything we say about him being aggressive-" Armin started.

"It's just making him more aggressive" you finished.

Eren opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Levi's head popped back up right in front of you causing him to jump in response, Levi's eyes shifted to Eren and let out a little huff to scare him, and it worked as Eren backed even further away and flinched.

You gave a little laugh under your breath and Levi gave you a smirk and retook your wrist. He then brought this long strip of seaweed and then wrapped it around the wound on your hand like a bandage before moving onto your knee and doing the same, the seaweed soothes your wounds instantly and you relaxed with it.

Levi looked to you when he finished "thank you" you smiled to him.

He nodded at you before hauling himself up to sit next to you, once seated he laid his head in your lap most of his body and tail was on the wall and it was just his fluke that dangled down into the water. You carefully put your hands into Levi's hair, testing his reaction, and played with the wet raven hair, he purred and snuggled in closer to your lap.

You moment was ruined when Armin tapped you on the shoulder taking you out of the moment "make sure he doesn't dry out, it could seriously damage his health"

You nodded as your eyes drifted to his tail, on his tail your could see scratched and bent scales like that had been run up against some rocks. Some of his scales were also pale. You turned to Armin "what's happened there? To his tail?"

"The pale scales are brittle and old, like dead skin on people just much harder to get rid of. In the natural environment when young, their mother would remove the scales and when in adult hood there friends or mate would do it to keep them healthy, he won't let us touch him to get rid of the scales so instead he runs up against the rocks which cause the scratches and damaged scales. We've tried to stop him but we can't" Armin explained.

"I have an idea if you'll let me" you looked back down to the now sleeping merman.

"Go on?" Mikasa clearly intrigued.

"If you get me a toothbrush and a bucket of water for his aquarium, I'll show you" you smiled and they nodded and ran off to get what you wanted.

*Time Skip*

Hange had come back with her assistant, Moblit, who was furiously writing notes. Just after the other three had brung back everything you had asked for.

Levi was now awake and was closely watching you. You first used the bucket to drench his damp tail before refilling the bucket and wetting the end of the toothbrush, you gave it to Levi and let him touch and inspect it so that he wouldn't be scared and flip out before finally, when he gave it back, you wet the tooth brush again. Finally you took the brush and began gently brushing from the top of his tail and through both the new and damaged scales, cleaning them off.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi flinched when the brush first touched his scales, you jumped back in response a little in alarm. But when you felt him relax you continued to clean him off. Your new friends all watched in amazement, they had never been able to get close to Levi let alone touch him, and here you were brushing his tail.

Levi made a little grumble and then turned around wrapping his arms around your waist and snuggling his face into your stomach making you blush at how close he was to you. You noticed that he was drying out a bit and so you scooped some of the water from his tank and dropped in onto his face and muscular body, you then used your hands to spread the water and damp him down making your face deepen in colour when your hand went over his body.

You winced as he squished his face further into your stomach, as pain flashed from the wound your father had given you. Even though it was a few days ago it still hurt when pressure was added, plus it had been being agitated all day which made it worse.

You glanced around to make sure that the others hadn't seen your reaction to Levi grabbing you. Luckily it looked like they were to focused on Levi's figure so you looked back down to continue cleaning Levi. He was giving you a sideways glare like he knew something was up, and he clearly didn't like it so you gave him a smile, but he didn't stop glaring.

Sighing you went back to work cleaning Levi's long and elegant tail. Every now and then you washed off the brush and gently pulled out his dead scales putting them into a small pile so that they could be thrown away later and didn't dirty his tank, Levi falling fast asleep.

*Time Skip*

Your first day was a big success everyone praised you at the end of the day and your spirits soared knowing that they definitely wanted you back. Levi was a bit of a problem when you were leaving though.

*Flashback*

"Come on Levi sorry but I have to go" you tried to pry his arms off you.

Your work day was over, and Levi knew it to, as soon as he felt you leaving he latched his arms around your waist and using him tail, pulled you back into a seated position on the stone wall.

"Levi, it's the end of the day she has to go" Eren tried to persuade him to get off of you, still not being able to get anywhere.

Levi's tail was like a weight and you couldn't move when he let it sink into the tank. "Awe this is so cute he's so attached to you".

"Levi, I'm sorry but I really do have to go" you said patting his arms.

Eren took a step forward reaching for you but that was a big mistake as, as soon as Erens foot hit the floor, Levi flicked his tail back pulling you into the cold salty water with him.

You gasped at the shock of the cold water as Levi kept your head above water, allowing you to breath, keeping his arms securely wrapped around your waist and swimming away from the wall of his tank. You leaned into him for warmth and wrapped your own arms around him in comfort.

"Levi I can't stay here all night. I promise I'll be back first thing tomorrow. I'll come back at eight like today. Everyday." You spoke in a soft voice.

Levi nuzzled his face against yours and you felt his gills on his neck against your own neck. It wasn't a disgusting feeling like you thought it would be, they were scratchier than you thought, a bit like wet sand paper.

You tightened your arms him giving him a tight hug and letting Levi nuzzle you. He eventually brought you to the side where Mikasa helped you out as to not anger Levi further.

"Let's get you dry" Mikasa spoke.

"Bye Levi! See you tomorrow" you waved to him following your friends out, Levi's innocent face almost made you run back to his arms.

*Flashback End*

You smiled at the memory and without thinking opened the front door to your house. You jumped at the sound of a crash which took you out of your thoughts.

"You've been out all day. Want to tell me where?" The threatening voice of your farther made you cower and not say anything.

"You don't have friends so tell me" he growled.

"I was at the aquarium, I got a job there" you words where quick and you worried that he couldn't understand you.

"A job? Are you getting payed?" You're father stalked closer to you and eventually your back hit the door, trapping you.

"Yes it's not very much bu-" he cut you off.

"Give it" he ordered.

You quickly pulled the £50 that you had earned today and handed it to your father, not looking him in the eye. You earned £5 an hour and had worked 10 hours from 8 to 6, it wasn't lots of money but you weren't there for that you were there for Levi. Not wanting to be home you scheduled your hours as that 7 days a week. In the weekdays after school you'd go straight over to the aquarium and work by Levi until 8 before finally you volunteered to clean down until 9 where you would lock up.

A big heavy hand stroking your head made you flinch "good girl".

You nodded and moved out of the way to let him out, he was going to spend your money on booze and there was nothing you could do about it. The door slammed and you jumped from the tension that had been building in the room.

You hoped that this would make him happy enough that he wouldn't beat you up when he got home but you knew that was unlikely as he would come back extremely drunk and that's when the beatings were the worse.

Sighing you dashed up to your bed room and unpacked your bags, your new work clothes that were dry were put in what you called the 'ocean drawer'. This is where you kept your shells and little bottles of sand from the beach where you used to live. You had three sets of uniform, two of them were now neatly folded in the draw and the other was in a plastic bag, wet from when Levi pulled you in. You were supposed to get a wetsuit in case you wanted to get into one of the aquariums, it was part of the standard uniform, however at this time they didn't have your size so you had to wait until they ordered more in.

You took the wet clothes and your other clothes that were in your laundry basket waiting for a wash and headed for the basement. You tried the light but it flickered and then went out, sending you once again back into darkness. Great... you hated the basement. The darkness always scared you under threats waiting for you to walk into the trap.

Your father always dragged you down into the basement when he was going to give you a really bad beating as then no one outside would be able to see or hear you, to then come to your rescue.

You used the torch in your phone and with shaking legs creeped down the stairs and then over to the washing machine, you quickly stuffed all your clothes in and turned it on before running away and up the stairs back into your room and under your bed in fear.

Finally, once your heart calmed, you began packing for the next day placing your clothes over the desk chain, after looking at the weather report you saw that the temperature was dropping so you also pulled out the work fleece and placed that over the chair, smiling to yourself.

*Time Skip*

The sounds of draws being smashed open make you jump and freeze wide eyed in your bed, you muscles tensed instantly. You didn't move, all you could see was a dark figure incoherently mumbling and shifted through all your draws in search of something.

"Only~ 50~" was all you could make out from the mumbling.

You recognised your fathers voice, he was drunk... again... and searching for more money. You did have more money a small stash you kept under your bed, your emergency stash for medical supplies and for your mother's birthday. You had just enough for flowers and the bus trip back to your home town, however if he found the money it would all be over.

You watched as the figure turned round to you and you quickly shut your eyes tight hoping that he thought you were asleep. You felt his piercing stare as he looked to your figure hidden beneath a mountain of blankets, wrapped in a burrito of warm covers.

You heard him move but you couldn't figure out what he was doing because your eyes were closed. Suddenly the mattress beneath you was lifted on one side and you were tipped out hitting the floor with a thump and a gasp. You sat up suddenly still in your duvet burrito, head snapping quickly to your father, that clock behind him reading 5:00, you'd be getting up in an hour anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me about this money" you farther growled still staggering drunk.  
"I'm sorry it's for emergencies" you whispered trying to hide in the burrito.

"My drink is an emergency" he growled.

Grabbing the edge of the duvet he pulled it up, you roll out and land on your stomach on the floor. A rough hand grasped your ankle before dragging you along the floor and down the stairs all the way to the basement, your heart jumping to your throat.

The lights still aren't working so the darkness engulfed you the moment the door was shut. He shoved you down the stairs and you ended up landing awkwardly on your side, mainly your shoulder causing a sharp pain.

You struggled to sit up but before you could fully stand, an explosion of pain to the side of your face sent you back to the floor. Your head smashed to the floor leaving pain both sides of your face. You rolled over onto your back, groaning in pain as stars flashed before your eyes in the dark.

The air was expelled from your lungs when a foot sharply stamped down on your stomach. All you could do was gasp and claw at the ground struggling for air.

Your hair was grabbed and you were lifted to what you realised was his face height as you could feel his breath on you cheek, the smell of alcohol and smoke dripping from him almost making you gag, he was high and drunk, the most dangerous combination.

"How are you going to make up for lying to me little girl?" He snarled.

You felt spit hit you're wounds and make them sting "you can have my money for the week".

"I'll have your money, forever until the day I die. All of it on the kitchen counter the moment your get home" he dropped your head and gave you one last kick to the stomach before walking off.

You laid there on the floor for a while just trying to end the pain that you were suffering, or at least make it bearable. Eventually you staggered to your feet and limped to you room to prepare for your second day of work.


	6. Chapter 6

You had to leave your home earlier than you usually would as your normal fast walking speed was cut in half due to all of your injuries. You limped the hole way, hissing every now and then. Those who were awake and on there own way to work would give you side glance in concern but nothing else as you didn't have enough time to put make up on leaving all your injuries on show.

You used your new key card to get into the staff entrance at the back of the building, avoiding all the stares from the anxious public waiting to get inside. The lights were on inside and you began to make your way up the stairs to the staff room, you dragged yourself up the stairs using the railing to steady yourself.

Finally you entered the staff room seeing the smiles on everyone's faces fall the moment they saw your state. A few gasps could be heard and you internally shook under there gazes.

"(Y/N) what happened" Jean was the first to break the silence.

You hadn't really spoken u before but the concern was nice "I tripped on the way home yesterday".

"Yesterday? (Y/N) your still bleeding" Armin pushed through the crowd staring at your cheek.

You reached your had to where he was staring and when you brought your hand back down the thick red substance of your blood sat on your finger tips "it was a bad fall" you smiled unconvincingly.

"(Y/N) come with me I'll fix you up" Hange grabbed you and rushed you out of the room and away from the concerned eyes.

She led you into a separate room closed and locked the door behind you for privacy and fished out the first aid kit from the cupboards. You nervously watched from the chair she had shoved you in. She was going to ask about your wounds as she clearly didn't believe your story.

You jumped and was pulled out of your thoughts when Hange presses an antiseptic wipe against your cut making you hiss. She mumbled a quick apology before continuing to aid you.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" Hange said.

"Wow Hange I've never seen you so serious" you laughed trying to avoid the conversation.

"(Y/N)" she blankly stared at you.

You sighed "Hange I'm fine I promise".

"Your not. Please tell me what's going on with you. Who's hurting you?" Hange's hand touched your cheek where one of your bigger bruises sat.

"How did you know someone was hurting me?" You dropped your head in embarrassment.

"I guessed it from the shape and placement of the wounds "she answered.

You sighed grounding yourself to explain to her "my father beats me. He's always blamed me for my mother leaving him and then also for her death. Which I suppose is true about her leaving him since she did it to keep me safe from his agressive tendency's. He's always beaten me and stolen all my money..." you stopped when tears stared to escape your eyes.

"Ok thanks for telling me. You don't have to continue" she stroked your hair.

"I'm going to have to take this to Erwin and we'll see see if we can do something for you" Hange explained.

"Thank you. Do you mind if i go to see Levi now" you mumbled and she nodded.

You quickly exited the room wanting to get out the awkward tension that had settled in the room. You limped all the way to Levi's tank opening the door and smiling the moment your eyes saw Levi sat on the wall nervously waiting for you.

"Levi" you called.

His head whipped around and his face lit up at the sight of you, reaching his webbed hand out to you wanting you to grab it. You limped forward grabbing his hand watching as concern flashed across his face at how you looked and walked.

You heard the door open behind you and turned to look at the front entrance and smiled to them. "Hey (Y/N), your face is looking a lot better now that Hange helped" Armin spoke.

"Yeah. It'll be fine I'll heal" you smiled to them which they all returned.

You felt a wet hand grab your chin gently and turn your face to him, he gently sat you down next you him and then traced the injuries that littered your face. His cold hand felt really nice against your bruises and cuts, you sighed in relief at each touch.

His face was clearly questioning "I'm fine Levi don't worry" you smiled to him to reassure him.

He let out a few clicks before diving back into the water and then quickly resurfacing, he waved his hand in a come here mention, he wanted you to get in the water with him. Armin just confirming that "he wants you to get in with him".

"I don't have a wetsuit I would freeze" you spoke.

"The new suits just came in, I was just packing them away before coming up here. We'll keep him occupied while you go and get your wet suit" Eren smiled to you. You nodded limping off as quick as you could towards Erwin's office.

*Erens POV*

You heard a mew from where Levi was as soon as the door closed behind (Y/N), you looked and saw Levi leaning on the wall leaving his tail in the water for stability. He was distracted by the door so using his distraction you crept up behind him going for his tail.

You had always wanted to touch it and you figured that (Y/N) had made him complacent enough for you to make your move now. Mikasa and Armin were distracted brushing and mopping the floor around the tank to stop you and once close enough you reached your hand out and made contact with his scaly tail which was a big mistake as straight away all hell broke lose.

Levi turned round to you and with incredible strength shoved you in the chest sending you flying backwards and into the floor with a shout of pain from you. Levi then screeched at you and used his tail to propel himself out the water towards you, Mikasa instantly reacted standing over you and using the broom she was holding to keep Levi from reaching you.

Armin began screaming and curled himself into a ball as you shuffled back and away from the angry merman trying to attack you. Mikasa shouting at him "get back Levi, go to your tank".

Levi ignored her and grabbed her broom starting a tug of war between the two individuals Mikasa still shouting and Levi screeching in response.

*(Y/N) POV*

You ran back to Levi's tank in your new wetsuit, as soon as you opened the door your eyes met chaos. Armin was curled into a ball screaming, Eren was pressed up against the wall in shock and Mikasa and Levi were in a tug of war over a broom.

"What's going on here?" You yelled and everything stopped.

Levi let out something that sounded like (Y/N) and then quickly turned knocking Mikasa over with his tail and then using his arms to drag himself over to you and hid behind your legs.

"He attacked Eren just after you left" Mikasa growled.

"What did Eren do to receive the attack" you ignored the hiss that escaped Levi's mouth.

"I touched Levi's tail" Eren mumbled.

"Well there you go then. What did you think was going to happen" you said back.

You felt Levi rubbing his head against your bare leg "come on Levi let's get you back in the water".

Levi nodded and crawled his way back to the wall around his tank, with a little help from you he was over the wall and back into the water. You smiled and then turned back around to the other three "Eren you should probably get checked over at the med bay you look like your in shock".

You felt arms wrap around you before you were quickly pulled back into the water, Mikasa's eyes widened and run to the edge of the tank, looking for you to resurface with Levi which you did. She breathed a sigh and then left picking up Eren and taking him to the medical room

You were placed against Levi's solid chest, you could feel his purrs in his chest, and Levi once again began to nuzzle into your neck. You placed your head against his chest and closed your eyes eventually falling asleep against his warmth.

*Hanges POV*

"Erwin, she's being abused there has to be something we can do besides taking this to the police" you stressed not being your usually happy self.

"Getting her out of the house is a option, I can get on the phone to the nearest orphanages to her. I'm sure since she has a job they'll be happy to" Erwin noted down on the long list of calls he was going to have to make for (Y/N).

"I'll take her in" you instantly said seriously.

"Hange..." Erwin sigh told you that he thought it was a bad idea.

"I'm serious, she can live with me, it gets lonely in my house and I was looking for a room mate anyway" you explained.

"If she agrees then it's your decision, it's your house after all" Erwin sighed again and then waved you off so that he could start making calls.

"I'm going to tell her right now" you jumped up and then dashed out the room leaving Erwin.

*Time Skip*

You burst out into the open area searching for (Y/N) and inevitably finding her curled up against Levi both of whom were sleeping and floating on the surface of the water.

You froze the moment you saw them both, a smirk crawling o to your face as you tiptoed away leaving the two love birds, or fish, to there nap. Reminding yourself to come back later to give (Y/N) the good news.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke with a start when something squishy smacked you in the cheek, you jumped in fear and panic expecting to be punched quickly after, you curled into a defensive ball against the solid form you were lying against. You frowned in confusion when it didn't come, and at the cold water you were lying in, you had never fallen asleep in the bath before.

A wet hand was placed gently against your own wet hair another meeting your back, as a hiss soon following and filing your ears, the form underneath you rumbling with it. You peaked your eyes open and quickly realised you were still in levi's tank.

"Ahhhh (Y/N) your awake sorry for the scare" Hange's voice came from behind you.

You turned and saw a pink squishy ball floating on the surface of the water beside your head, it must have been what she hit you with. Levi's hiss stopped and he moved both his hands to you back and gave you a tight hug pulling you close into his body, his tail wound in between your legs.

"It's ok Hange. What did you need me for?" Your voice was still groggy from sleep, unknowingly you snuggled deeper into Levi's hold.

Hange gave you a creepy smug grin "come over here I've got some good news for you".

"But it's so warm" you moaned, it was like you were wrapped up in your duvet and the outside was Antarctica.

"Come on (Y/N) your going to love this" Hange bounces on her feet.

You smiled at her enthusiasm and then finally, with a sigh, you untangled yourself from Levi before swimming over to the side and pulling yourself out of the water, to sit on the wall beside Hange. Levi quickly followed but stayed in the water hugging your legs, you winced as he accidentally pushed against one of your bruises.

"So I've spoken to Erwin about your home situation and we have come to the conclusion that you can't stay there anymore-" you cut through what Hange was saying before she could continue.

"What no please don't send me away, my school is here my life is here, you guys are here" Levi's head snapped up when hearing what you were saying he clearly didn't want you to go either.

"(Y/N), (Y/N) calm down please" Hange grabbed your flailing hands.

"We aren't sending your away. Your coming to live with me, I've actually been looking for a house mate and your perfect" Hange explained.

Your mouth fell open and your heart stopped; you thought that you had heard her wrong but she snapped you out of it "(Y/N)?".

"I... w-wha... ummmmm... what?" You stuttered.

"You're coming to live with me" Hange screamed.

Levi let out a growl of annoyance at her loud scream and then dove back down under the water and away from the crazed woman "Isn't that great!".

"Hange that amazing" you jumped up screaming and then jumped on her pulling her into a hug, ignoring your screaming injuries, squeezing her in a tight hug transferring some water into her clothes from your wet wetsuit.

"I know, and don't worry we'll get your stuff straight away later and you can move right in comfortably" Hange screamed.

"What about my dad? If he sees you or finds out what we're doing he'll hurt you and then kill me" you mumbled not realising that Levi was listening in and understood every word.

"I'll wait in my car down the street from your house, you have my number so if you text me when he's left I can come and help you pack up. I hate to have to leave you in there with him but he can't know what we are doing" Hange schemed.

You gave her a slightly reserved smile, not completely sure that it would work but she seemed pretty set on the idea, and that it would definitely work. She kept rambling on but you couldn't concentrate as your eyes were on Levi's slightly concerned doe eyes.

"Oh Levi's back" Hange rushed over to him and before he could even think about escaping her, she literally hauled him out of the water and dumped him at your feet.

A big splat sounded when he hit the floor and he grabbed onto your legs and hid behind you from Hange. How she didn't get attacked like Eren did astounded you, and what shocked you more was the strength she had to be able to pull Levi from the water like she did.

"Umm Hange are you sure that was ok?" You asked.

"You weren't going to him so brought him to you" Hange smiled in her own innocent way.

You knew she had good intentions, she just didn't execute it very well. You bent down to Levi's height and saw the expression on his face and eyes, he was asking if you were ok. So you answered "I'm ok Levi, you don't have to worry".

Levi drew you into his lap so that you were sitting on his tail, you hadn't realised that you had been shaking from the cold of the air and the freezing water that Levi lived in. Levi's skin warmed you even though the water felt cold on his skin. You guessed it was his biology that stopped him from getting cold, like sharks or something.

"Oh sorry (Y/N) I didn't realise how cold you were. Come with me I'll take you to the showers so you can warm up." Hange pulled you onto your feet after grappling with Levi for a bit, and then dragged you away.

*Time Skip*

It was the end of the day and once again you had to pull yourself out of Levi's strong grasp before you could go home, though you had to go to a meeting with Erwin, you thought it was going to be about your living situation but you were mistaken.

"(Y/N) we are thinking about reopening Levi's exhibit to the public again on weekends when you're here for a full work day" you jaw dropped at his words.

"Sir, are you sure. I thought he was cordoned off for being too violent" you said.

"Yes but with you here it seems Levi has calmed down a lot. He's even pretty calm when you aren't here" Erwin gave you a smile.

"I don't know about that, he attacked Eren just this morning" you mumbled.

"Yes let me rephrase... he seems to have calmed down with everyone apart from Eren, who for some reason he seems to be getting more violent with" Erwin frowned at this odd behaviour and then continued "Hange has her theories about him being territorial over you but we have yet to test the reason for his hostility towards Eren"

Your mind thought back to earlier during the day when Hange was able to grab him and come out completely unscathed, so Erwin could have been right. Although you had a feeling that Levi never attacked Hange and instead just tried to avoid or ignore her.

"We've started the paper work and I'll let you know when the open date has been set. You get to cut the ribbon" Erwin smirked.

You face lit up "really it would be an honour sir".

*Time Skip*

After that you had quickly left the room to allow Erwin to finish his paperwork. Joining Hange in her car she had driven you a few blocks away from your home leaving you to walk the rest, this would also be where she would stay and wait for your text.

That led you to where you were now in your house and once again handing your father your days wages. You knew he would leave quickly after to spend all your money before he lost it. The moment the door slammed behind you, you pulled out your phone and found Hange's contact. Phoning her instead of texting her to make sure that she got the message.

"Hello (Y/N)?" Hange's voice came through.

"Hey Hange. He's just left I'll start packing and the front door is open" you spoke happily.

"Ok I'll be there as quick as I can" she hung up quickly after.

You dashed up to your room and pulled out your suitcase, you carefully packed your clothes and other essential items, including everything in your ocean draw, they were essential to you. In no way would you leave them behind.

When you lifted a set of childhood notebooks full of drawings stories and stuck in pieces from the beach and sea, something fell from them and back into the draw. You eyes focused on it and your hand carefully picked up the delicate item. On closer inspection you realised that it was a large and very familiar scale.

*Flashback*

Your scaly friend floated in front of you attentively listening to your every word "I have a present for you mmpfh".

You hit the item behind your back tightly clutching it in the water. Your friend made some clicking noises and cocked his head, inquisitive about what you were hiding behind your back. Smiling you brought it forward and held it out to him with a smile. It was a small wooden figurine that you and your mother had carved for him together, it depicted you holding hands with your finned friend. It wasent detailed but it was still special.

Levi eagerly took it from you and closely inspected the present with a wide great full smile. His face then frowned and turned upset, it made you worry he didn't like it, panic settling in your gut.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else" you blurted.

He shook his head swiftly before lifting up his tail, your watched as he gripped a beautiful scale and then ripped it out. You eyes widened at the obvious pain on his face and the small amount of blood that pooled in the space the scale once sat.

"Why did you do that?" You stressed.

You friend simply reached out with a smile and placed the beautiful scale in your small hand. You realised what this meant, he was guilty he hadn't got you anything so gave you one of his scales as a gift, it was the scale you always said was you favourite as it was a slightly different colour to the rest and stood out. You smiled at him and greatly accepted the gift clasping it tightly in your hand and then jumping on him for a hug.

"Thank you"

*Flashback End*

Thundering feet and the door slamming open behind you brought your from your thoughts. Hange's big grinning face met your eyes "your almost packed, brilliant".

You smiled back to her "yes I just need to pack my uniform and these books".

You watched as her eyes focused on the scale that was in your hand "why and how do you have one of Levi's scales"

"What this isn't Levi's, I had a merman friend when I was young and living by the sea he gifted this to me" you were confused.

"No that's defiantly Levi's, it's his line pattern I can see from here" Hange plucked it from your hand and took and closer look at it.

"Line pattern?" You questioned.

"Yeah just like us humans all have different thumb prints, each merman had a different line pattern on there scales" Hange explained.

"Wait that's Levi's!?" You shouted as realisation flashed behind your eyes.

"Yeah it looks much younger than Levi's scales currently, like he was a young merman when he gifted it to you but it-" Hange was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

You eyes flew wide "My Dad!"


	8. Chapter 8

As soon you heard your father's stomps through the kitchen you jumped into action, you grabbed Hange's arm and dragged her over to the bed and shoved her underneath "stay there don't say anything no matter what happens to me"

You also grabbed your bag and shoved it under the bed with Hange to hide her from your farther's piercing gaze. Thundering footsteps came up the stairs just as you jumped away from your bed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, you tried to make yourself look less suspicious but you were out of time.

The door opened quickly, not fast enough to slam against the wall but enough to make you jump on the spot. Your farther stood in the door looking at you with a frown, you fidgeted under his gaze.

"There's a car outside" he growled.

"Is there?" Your voice came out shaky and you worried he would see through your lie.

His eyes scanned your room looking for anything out of the ordinary. You tensed when his eyes moved over your bed, you inwardly sighed in relief when they quickly moved away. You tensed again though when he stopped looking around and then began to walk closer to you.

"Give me more money, this isn't enough" he demanded.

You nodded and turned going through all of your now empty draws, you didn't open them very far so that he could see in them and see that you didn't have anything else in your draws. Your heart dropped when you realised that you had no more money.

Slowly you turned back around "Sorry. I have no more money. I'm so sorry".

You watched his frown deepen at your words. He was considering what you said, this could only go bad, you tensed and readied yourself for a punch or a kick.

He delivered a punch, your face was the contact point and you fell to the floor, but still sat up. You tried to look anywhere but your father, knowing that if you made eye contact with him your beating would be ten times worse. That challenging part of you was beaten out of you a long time ago, within the first week of living with him.

He grabbed your scruff and pulled you up to his face so that his spit could spray you "tomorrow you better have double or your going to the basement, and you know what that means."

Just after he had said this Hange must have slipped her arm or something and banged against your suit case as a scraping sound came through the silence as your farther was holding you by the scruff. Out of the corner of your eye you saw your suitcase poking out from under your bed.

Your farther's head turned, he must have seen your case it was hard to miss. He dropped you back to your but and walked over to the suitcase, he pulled it out from under your bed and dumped it in front of you with a bang making you jump at the noise.

"And what exactly is this?" He pointed you it a growled low.

"Just a suitcase, I moved in with it." You murmured.

"And what exactly are you doing with it under your bed and full?" His voice was so low you barely heard it.

"I moved it and am using it for my work stuff while I clean out a draw to put them in" you answered quickly.

You watched as he grabbed the zip on the side of the case and slowly but surely undid it, luckily the last things you had packed were your work clothes so all he could see were the blues and blacks that were your uniform, as long as he didn't go digging through it you wouldn't be punished too badly.

"I better find them in a draw by the time I get back, you understand? I can't have you running away on me" he was no longer growling but instead was clear as he once again lifted you up by your scruff.

You nodded fearfully and he dropped you straight after and then stormed out of your room, as soon as he was out of view you wiped your face with your hands. You hissed when your hand brushed your recent punches cheek, when your hand came away from your face your saw little drops of blood on your fingers.

Finally, when the front door slammed again you called to Hange "Hange you can come out now".

You stood and let out and let out a shaky breath to make yourself seem fine to Hange's outside eye, you were embarrassed that she had to witness and be around for your farther's evilness. You turned your face away from her so that she couldn't see what had happened.

"(Y/N) are you ok?" Hange rushed over to you trying to see any damage.

"Yes, I'm fine, we can sort it out later, we need to get out of here first" you grabbed her and your suit case trying to quickly get out of your house before your father came back.

You ran down the stairs and cautiously peered our looking for your farther, once you were sure he was nowhere to be found you opened the door and then ran to Hange's car. Your eyes widened at the sight of it, your farther must have done it to her car. They were key lines running the whole way down the sides on the car and all over the bonnet.

"Hange I'm so sorry I'll pay for it to be fixed" you shook fearing that Hange would hate you for this.

"No don't worry it was your father not you, I'll put in a complaint with the police and they'll sort this out, most likely he'll have to pay a fine" Hange explained and she took your case from your hands and headed to the boot where more of the paint was scratched.

You then jumped into her car shaking as Hange quickly followed behind "you're OK now. He can't hurt you ever again"

You loved Hange for this, she never blamed you for your farther's behaviour and you felt completely safe around her, one of only two people had that type of trust with you, one being Hange the one begin Levi.

*Time Skip*

You had considerably calmed down when you had gotten to Hange's house, and with her help, started to unpack into an unused room.

"Do you go to school (Y/N)" Hange asked.

"Yes I'm back again tomorrow." You answered.

"Ohhhhh, I was wondering why your name was on the schedule late tomorrow" Hange smiled.

You didn't say anything and just smiled back. You saw her eyes widen at your face "omg. We need to sort your face".

Hange dashed over to you pulling the clothes out your hands before seating on your new bed, and then running off for what you presumed was the first aid kit.

Her stomping feet soon started to come back towards the room, a rattling with it from the contents in the small plastic box following. She came in with a smile and then bang to treat you wounds slowly and carefully.

"So, how's school going?" Hange asked.

You were surprised at the question, you were never asked how school was going. Your mind flicked to your second hell, Kieran's torment every day, taking your money and scaring you away from the cafeteria leaving a deep hunger settling in your stomach that you couldn't even solve when you got home.

"It's fine, I don't have any friends, so I just have to get through it" you looked away from her.

She paused looking at you in concern before shaking her head once you presented her with a smile "do you have enough money for lunch?".

"No, but it fine, I don't ever eat lunch anyway" you answered.

*Time skip*

You walked the halls of your second hell, other students ran and barged past you like you were completely invisible. For the moment this invisibility you had gave you a sense of security, maybe Kieran wouldn't see you.

This is how school always was, the other kids ignoring you until Kieran would pick on you. Then they would pay attention just to get a laugh out of your pain. You had no friends and kept to yourself, just to keep out of trouble with the other students, your anxiety was still constantly on edge.

You were desperate to run away back to the aquarium, see Levi, and see where Erwin had gotten with opening up his home to the public. Ideas for keeping him calm had been bouncing around your head all night, all of them ending with you being in the tank with Levi.

You managed to make it to your locker without being caught but that was because they were waiting for you "I'm surprised you're still alive after you knocked yourself out and fell into a tank with a murderous creature."

Laughter followed, you didn't look at them, you just stood there waiting for them to move out of the way of your locker so you could run away to class.

"Money?" Kieran thrust his hand out to you. Everyone was out for your money, no matter where you were someone wanted your money.

You sighed to yourself ready with what was about to come "I don't have any".

"I don't believe you" he began walking towards you.

You stepped back in time with his steps trying to stay at least past an arms length away from him "I'm not lying I promise"

He sped up and once he reached you, he violently shoved you against the lockers, pain exploded in your back and at certain points you felt the sharp edges of the locker digging into your back like pin pricks. He nodded to his meat heads who started to search your clothes and pockets for the money they thought you were hiding.

He tutted when his meat heads stepped back and shook their heads indicating that there was nothing. Before you could even blink you were lifted by your jacket, which dig into you under your arm pits, and then shoved you back into a nearby bin. Everyone around watching the torment began laughing at your pathetic state as your clothes were ruined and your shoes began to soak through with an unknown liquid sat that the bottom of the bin.

The bell sounded and all laughter does down as everyone ran to their classes. You felt tears begin to run down your cheeks from the embarrassment, you couldn't go to class looking like you had been living in a dumpster and the only spare clothes you had were your work clothes.

Knowing this you dashed away and out of school, ignoring all of the concerned eyes that watched you as your ran, from unaware passers by. You went straight to work; they wouldn't mind and you could actually start to plan the opening of Levi's tank. You would worry about the questions later.


	9. Chapter 9

You used your key card to enter the staff entrance, the little red light on the box, you flashed your card against, turned green as you heard the lock turn and click to let you in. You crept up the stairs to the staff room not wanting to attract too much attention. However, you weren't completely silent as every step you took caused a squelch from your shoes which echoed through the silence.

You could hear arguing and shouting from inside the staff room, the closer you got the more familiar and loud the voices became. It sounded like Jean, Sasha and Connie. Knowing Sasha, their argument was probably about food.

"Sasha give it back, that's my lunch, yours is in the bottom of the fridge" Jeans struggling voice sounded.

You hear growls and snarls from Sasha in response as well as huffs from Connie who sounded like he was holding Sasha down. "Come on Sasha you brought an entire rump of meat".

You finally stepped into the doorway your eyes widening at the scene in front of you. Sasha was pinned to the floor shovelling sandwiches into her mouth from a plastic lunch box while Connie sat on her back and Jean was trying to get his sandwiches back before they were all eaten.

"Ummm hey guys" you said.

"(Y/N)! Get in here! Sasha's got my chicken sandwiches!" Jean shouted at you.

You laughed and shook your head "didn't you hide you hide them Jean".

"No, I didn't have time. I woke up late and had to rush" he kept struggling, it was a bit like an unwritten rule that you had to hide your food in the kitchen otherwise Sasha would get to it before you had even left said kitchen.

You laughed again before you left the room, hearing Jean and Connie shouting after you. You headed through to the showers and changing room, starting with a shower to get rid of the bin grime and smell, throwing away the clothes you were just wearing realising there's was no way to save them from the stains.

*Time Skip*

"You left school!" Hange screamed.

She didn't seem happy, it was more in anger you weren't expecting this much anger, you didn't run away from school like some sort of rebel, you had a valid reason. You looked away not making eye contact with her as she was yelling.

"I'm sorry but..." you stopped your sentence you were about to tell her that you were being bullied.

"But...?" She asked trying to get you to continue.

You refused to tell her that you were being bullied, she didn't need another reason to be worried for you "but... I would prefer to be home schooled".

You heard Hange sighed "we'll discuss this later at home, for now Erwin wants you. I'll look into the home school thing but don't get too hopeful".

"Fine... where is Erwin" you asked.

"He's looking over Levi's tank in preparation for the grand reopening" Hange explained.

*Time Skip*

When you had found Erwin, he was sat on the stone wall by Levi's tank with a small A5 notebook and a pencil. He wasent writing, reading or even calling out to Levi. He was just blankly staring out into the water clearly in deep thought.

You didn't want to interrupt him but you felt like a creeper just standing and watching "hey Erwin".

His head turned to you with a smile "hey (Y/N), you're very early".

"Ahhhh don't worry it's not like school would miss me" you joked even though it was true.

A splash and an ash coloured head made you turn to the owner "Levi" you whispered.

You ran over to the tank and leaned over to give Levi a big happy smile. Erwin spoke which caught your attention "he must have incredible hearing to have heard me say your name from the bottom of his tank"

It sounded like he was talking to himself but that didn't stop you from speaking to him "you mean you didn't know?".

"No, we don't know that much about his biology or anything inside his body, we can only study what we can see like his scales and body, as you know he doesn't let us close to him".

Levi leaned up on the wall and looked between you and Erwin as you continued to converse "well that's our Levi".

Erwin smiled "so about opening his enclosure to the public..."

"Yes, I'm actually quite excited about it" you said.

"That's good because we would like you to be part of it. Swimming in his tank with him to keep him calm" Erwin added.

"Really?" You shouted causing Levi to jump and then hiss at Erwin thinking that he had done something to cause you harm.

You quickly turned and told him to calm down as Erwin spoke "yes, I'll have Mikasa teach you everything you need to know".

"Sounds interesting I'll give it my best" you smiled and bounced on your butt in excitement.

"She should be over in a bit, she's just cleaning out the dolphin rehabilitation tank, so I would get changed and stay here and wait for her".

You smiled and then dashed off once agin for the changing room, desperate the get in the water with Levi again.

*3rd Person POV*

As soon as the young girl went through the door, Erwin turned to look at Levi, who was looking towards the door with longing, when feeling feeling Erwin's eyes Levi turned to him and made eye contact.

Erwin flinched back a bit expecting to be lunged at but it was a pleasant surprise for him when instead he just tilted his head clearly curious about what Erwin wanted.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Erwin's voice filled the silence.

Levi's eyes widened and his face turned red at the words that escaped Erwin's mouth. Levi shook his head with a pout that made Erwin laugh. He may be a majestic creature but he was terrible at lying.

"It's ok Levi. I think she likes you too" Erwin said through his laughter.

Levi's head shot back to Erwin in surprise, he looked excited and curious clearly wanting to know more. All his fins flexing in excitement, his ear fins fanning forward. Erwin couldn't keep the surprise off his face, he was actually having a conversation with Levi and not being attacked, (Y/N) really had calmed him down.

"You haven't noticed. She's always so excited to see you and she took this job just for you. You should take her on a date" Erwin suggested.

Levi tilted his head again so Erwin explained "we can set up a little dinner in here and you can make her properly fall for you".

The gears turned in Levi's head as he thought about it and eventually started to say dream about that date Erwin just explained.

"Levi?" Erwin snapped him out of the day dream.

His head turned quickly to Erwin before vigorously nodding desperate to have a date with (Y/N). Erwin smiled "ok how does tonight sound?".

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You burst through the door excited to be with Levi. Your eyes fell on Levi and Erwin... having a conversation? The door slammed behind you and caught the attention of the two men.

Erwin smiled and then leaned down whispering something to Levi that you didn't catch before finally standing and walking over towards you.

"(Y/N) I hope you don't mind but Hange wants to talk to you at 8:00pm. Afterwards could you come back to Levi's enclosure, you'll be staying late, sorry" Erwin spoke.

"Yes, sure. Is it serious because I could go now since Mikasa isn't actually here yet" you said worried.

"No, no it's not serious just make sure you're with her in her office at exactly 8:00pm, someone else will do you cleaning in here" Erwin explained.

You nodded slightly confused but then shook it off wanting to go for a swim with Levi and forget about your horrible morning. You steadily slid into the water Levi diving in quickly after you.

A hand wrapped around your ankle and pulled you below the surface, you held your breath and saw Levi swimming around your before gripping your sides, his webbed fingers moving to tickle you, laughter erupted from your mouth but was distorted by the water around you, making Levi smile and make a series of clicks you could hear through the water.

He really did remind you so much of your old friend...


	10. Chapter 10

Mikasa's training sounded difficult. She had you first trying to dive to the bottom of Levi's tank picking up sand and then resurfacing with the sand still safe in your closed fist. The sand challenge is what you called it. Mikasa demonstrated first. You stood next to Levi, who was sat on the wall, in a fluffy towel for warmth. Levi grumbled at the sight of Mikasa floating in his tank, he didn't attack though.

"You have a week to perfect this before his tank is opened to the public. It'll be tight but I think you'll be able to do it" Mikasa explained

"Ummm not trying to be rude but what exactly is this training" you asked.

Mikasa rolled her eyes "this is training you to hold your breath for longer periods of time. It also helps you get used to the pressures you will feel at the bottom of the tank and your water skills. This is very important and is how I trained as well".

"Right" you agreed.

"You'll be spending most of the day in here you know" she spoke.

You nodded and she spoke again "you ready?".

"Yeah" you were excited and couldn't wait to see her do this.

You watched as she took a deep breath before diving down her feet kicked up out of the water aiding in her decent, she was like a dolphin. The deeper she went the more blurry she got, until she became just a small dot on the floor of the tank and you couldn't tell what was happening.

You eyes went to Levi, his head was tilted in a curious manner but he still had a big frown on his face "don't worry Levi she's just showing me something that'll mean I can swim with you better" you gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

You watched as Levi's ear fins flap forwards as his face turned to you, all of his fins flared as he became excited at the thought of swimming with you, and to the fact that you'd be able to see his home.

Erwin told you that he slept and spent most of his time in a rock cave in the middle and at the bottom of his tank, you had always wanted to see it, you just couldn't hold you breath for long enough to even get down there, or anywhere near it.

A splash made you snap back to Mikasa who had resurfaced. She brought her hand up and opened her fist to show you the pile of sand that was safely inside, the wet sand stuck to her hand, a few grains running down her wrists from small drips of water.

"Woah Mikasa that's awesome" you beamed.

"Come on get in here" she shook the sand off in the water.

You laughed and then jumped in after her, Levi following you. You quickly made your way over to her, nervousness bubbling up in your gut. You didn't want to pass out or drown, Levi senses this nervousness and you felt his webbed hand grab your wrist in comfort.

"So first, I want to see how far you can get and I wouldn't worry both me and Levi will follow you" Mikasa said.

You nodded. You sucked in a deep breath and then shoved your head below the water, the rest of your body following. You kicked your legs and moved your arms in a Brest stroke style to propel yourself through the water.

About half way down your ears popped and your lungs started begging for oxygen, strange sounds started coming from your chest as your diaphragm started to push up against your lungs to pull in air. You didn't want to stop though even though your vision started to pin point and go black.

*3rd Persons POV*

Levi could hear the strange sounds (Y/N) was making as he swam along side her, Mikasa couldn't here these sounds as her human ears couldn't pick it up under water, this meant that she had no idea that (Y/N) was in trouble.

Levi's eyes widened, old stories his mother told him, stories of sailors drowning getting sucked down by currents. The merpeople used to call it the dead mans noise as this was usually the last noise there body would ever make before death.

(Y/N)'s movements stuttered slightly and Levi's eyes widened, she wasent stopping, she was ignoring her bodies signs and was going to drown. Even Mikasa had started to take action and hand grabbed (Y/N) by the wrist and was trying to swim her to the surface. Levi helped and grabbed (Y/N) around the waist giving a powerful kick of his tail to the surface.

Levi's heart was beating out of his chest at the thought of loosing (Y/N). The trip back to the surface felt like an age for Levi even though it was only a few seconds at most.

*(Y/N) POV*

Your eyes blacked out on the way down and you couldn't move your limbs anymore, you felt hands and arms wrap around your waist. You were pulled up sharply towards the surface of the water.

The moment you broke the surface your body automatically sucked in a deep breath. Your vision came back from the outside in instantly and you regained the use of your limbs which you wrapped around the neck of what you now could see was Levi.

Mikasa soon surfaced next to you "(Y/N) what we're you thinking?"

"Sorry... I... just wanted... to make... it" you were still deeply breathing, trying to pull oxygen back into your lungs.

You felt a light smack to the back of your head, it didn't hurt but it was defiantly there, you looked up and saw Levi's angry face sat in front of you "sorry" you mumbled looking away from him guilty.

"(Y/N) that was crazy dangerous, promise me that if you ever need to breath again, you'll come up for air, no matter what" Mikasa stressed.

"I promise" you leaned against Levi hugging into him still trying to catch your breath and gather some warmth from him. He tightened his arms around you accepting the hug, and seemingly to make sure that your still there.

"I'll let you catch your breath then we'll continue" Mikasa spoke.

*Time Skip*

You and Mikasa practiced all day non stop up until 7:45 when you left to change and shower before Hange needed to see you. You couldn't feel your fingers and toes from the cold and you shivered right up until the point you were stood in the boiling hot showers finally getting tingling feeling back in your limbs.

You smiled happily when you walked into Hange's office "hey Hange what did you need me for" even though you had a nice hot shower you still put on your fleece to keep your warmth.

"Ahhhh (Y/N)! So glad you're here I have a load of paper work that's due tomorrow but I can't attend to it as I am currently experimenting on sea slug slime" she seemed more excited than normal. You figured that it was just because she was experimenting.

You laughed "sure Hange, can I sit at your desk to do it".

"Sure!" Hange smiled.

Your smile didn't drop as you made you way over to Hange's desk. Piles of paperwork sat in her desk and you shook your head at her "Hange do you want me to come and do your paperwork from now on".

"You'd do that?" Hange smile widened further.

"Yes of course, it'll give you more time to experiment" you started the paperwork as Hange smiled.

"Oh once your done you should say bye to Levi. He'd like that" Hange suggested.

"Will do." You smiled.

*Time Skip*

You had just finished Hanges mountain of paperwork, it didn't take you as long as you thought it would as it was only just coming up to 9:30pm as you made your way up to Levi's home. It was dark all the way up the stairs and you were carful while your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Your eyes widened the moment you opened the door, stars shone above a table, that sat next to the wall of Levi's tank. A single chair was pulled out facing the table and the tank Erwin stood behind smiling. Candles flickered on the table and gave it a soft orange glow, very romantic.

A splash came from the tank as Levi jumped up and sat on the wall facing the table, he cocked his head and smiled showing of his sharp teeth. You walked forward taking a seat opposite Levi. On the table was a plate of fish and chips for you and Levi. You didn't realise that Levi could eat cooked fish and chips.

"Levi?" You felt a happy tear roll down your cheek.

"Enjoy your date (Y/N)" Erwin smiled down to you then left you and Levi alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe you managed to set this up without my knowledge" you were in so much shock your words came out breathy.

He gave you a happy look and then eagerly looked at the fish below him, you giggled at his face "you can eat, Levi, I'm actually very hungry myself".

You picked up your knife and fork to tuck into your own cooked fish. Silence descended on you both as you munched away, you sent each other looks the whole time, you couldn't remember a time when you were this happy. Maybe when you were last with your old fishy friend, which reminded you.

As soon as you had both finished before you spoke to him to catch his attention "Levi?".

He perked up looking at you "all those years ago, on the beach, that was you, wasn't it?".

His ears fanned forward and his fluke fanned out along with his fins, he nodded vigorously afterwards. Your eyes widened and welled up with tears, all this time you had found your friend and didn't know. You felt your tears roll down your face from the happiness of the situation. Levi gave you a one second motion and you nodded.

Levi turned and dove back into his tank, flicking his tail up after causing little drops of water to fly and add to the tears on your cheeks. It didn't take long for him to dive to the bottom of his tank and then resurface and when he did, he called you over to him on the wall.

You sat on the wall next to him and instantly his webbed hands ran over your cheeks to wipe away the water droplets. The cold water that had settled on his hands felt nice against you flaming cheeks, and cooled then down. One of his hands left your face and reached behind him.

He brought forward something you'd thought you'd never see again, the same wooden carving you had gifted to him as a child, it was darker in colour from living under the water for so long it also had some green sea moss stuck to the top of it. This only made you cry more at the sight of it, he had kept it all these years, and even transported it here.

"I still have your scale as well, it's at my home safe and sound" you mumbled making sure he knew you kept his present to you.

You couldn't stop yourself from jumping forwards and wrapping your arms around his neck. He fell backwards into the water not ready for your sudden jump taking you with him. The cold water was a bit of a shock but you didn't care you were too busy wrapping yourself around Levi trying to reaffirm the bond you had as kids, Levi doing the same.

*Time Skip*

The last week had been one of the best weeks you have had in a very long while. You and Levi had only grown closer, him growing calmer with this bond. Hange had gained permission from your school to home school you so you were never seeing those who would hurt you. You had also settled into your new home with Hange.

It was unveiling day and a red ribbon sat in front of the entrance walkway to Levi's tank. Levi himself wasn't all that happy with what was happening, but with some words of confidence from you he accepted it, especially since you would be swimming with him.

You were very nervous, you were waiting inside the walkway still viewable from Levi's tank, waiting for Erwin to call you up. You had your wetsuit on as you would go straight into Levi's tank after cutting the ribbon. You had never felt this type of excited nervousness before, normally it was just fear, but this time you had a spring in your step and couldn't stop moving.

"Hey (Y/N) how are you feeling?" Hange bounced up to you excited.

"Nervous, but OK" your smile faltered a bit from the nerves.

You were about to be in front of tons of people, and news crews with cameras, everyone to ask you questions and take photos. They all wanted proof that Levi was no longer the dangerous creature he once was, and you were going to give it to him.

Levi was close to the glass waving over to you, you gave him a nervous smile back, his presence relaxing you a lot. Erwin wandered into your vision "you ready? I'm about to go out there".

You nervously nodded and then followed a little behind Erwin, still waiting in the shadows behind the opening hall way. Cameras began flashing and shouting, following as he stepped out into the light to address the awaiting reporters and public.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to this fantastic day for the aquarium. We are reopening the merman exhibit!" his voice carried far and reached everyone's ears.

The shouting got louder but Erwin calmed them and then continued "Now as I'm sure your all wondering how we managed to calm his aggressive nature, this is all thanks to a very special young lady who we have recently hired... (Y/N) (L/N)"

You sucked in a deep breath and then stepped out in front of the cameras, you were blinded by the flashing lights and deafened by the shouting "hello" you squeaked with a little wave.

"Miss (L/N) will take questions but please one at a time she's a little nervous" Erwin spoke and the reporters abided

"Miss (L/N) everyone here today is wondering; how did you manage to tame the beast?" Was the first question.

"Well... ummm... I know him from when I was a child, I also didn't treat him like a beast, he is human just with fins" you answered.

"When you said you knew him as a child, could you expand on that?" Was the next question.

"I used to live by the sea and there, I Would meet Levi everyday, we're old friends we trust each other completely" you answered.

Just as the next question was being spoke your eyes met something you didn't want or expect to see. Kieran and his meat head friends were standing quite close to the front of the crowd watching you with what looked like surprise on their faces. They definitly saw you and fear settled in your gut, a very familiar fear that you hadn't felt in the week since leaving the school.

"Miss (L/N)" that snapped you back to it.

"Sorry, what was the question?" You gave a fake smile, the fear still sitting on you.

*Time Skip*

The questioning went of your hours even after you had cut the ribbon and moved in front of Levi's tank to prove his calmness. Levi would always swim behind you, hands on the glass no matter where you moved to. The reporters were impressed with your 'control' over him, you kept on telling them it was a friendship not control but they didn't believe you.

Now it was the big moment everyone was waiting for, you getting in the tank with Levi and proving to everyone that he was no longer the evil beast he once was.

You had gotten away from the cameras and public and was now sat on the wall of Levi's tank, feet dipped in waiting for Erwin's go ahead. Levi was half in his tank in front of you, his arms wrapped around his calves and head resting on your thighs, eyes closed.

"Well I'm glad he's still calm" Hange stood behind you also waiting for Erwin's signal.

She wasent her usually happy and excited self, no one was there usual selves. Everyone was nervous and anxious about today. At any point Levi could turn and ruin the day, you knew he wouldn't hurt you but you were the only one with that thought. The public and reporters were all waiting to telegraph and watch your death, where as everyone working for the aquarium was still sceptical.

You began to comb your fingers though Levi's damp, coal-black hair, he mumbled something under his breath in his clickly language, and snuggled in closer to your lap. His tail flicked and his fins tensed and relaxed continuously as he enjoyed your touch, his eyes not opening.

On the back of your mind you worried about Levi seeing Kieran, he would surely remember him from when he attacked you. Seeing kieran would set Levi into a rage and would prove the reporters right.

"What are you thinking about?" Hange asked.

She didn't need to know about Kieran, especially not now "just, what if Levi does freak out? There a lot of people down there making a lot of noise."

She smiled at you "have faith (Y/N), he wouldn't do that to you".

You laughed "I know, he goes completely soft when I'm around".

Hange's radio sparked up with Erwin's voice "OK, send (Y/N) into the tank with Levi, everyone is ready".

You sighed and then tapped Levi on the shoulder waking him up "are you ready Levi".


	12. Chapter 12

Levi blinked; his eyes adjusting to the light after being closed for so long. You raked your fingers through his coal black, slightly damp hair trying to help him wake up. He gave you a groggy nod before flicking round and diving into the water, half because his top half had begun to dry out and because it was time for you both to swim.

Hange called you just before you followed Levi in "good luck (Y/N)" she smiled.

You nodded a 'thanks' just as Levi splashed back to the surface with a slightly panicked face "what's wrong Levi?" You called.

He began vigorously shaking his head, he must have seen all the people waiting for his appearance. You slipped into the water and swam over to him, the moment you were in arms reach he grabbed you and pulled you into a hug that was close to his body for comfort.

He tucked his head into your neck while his arms tightened even tighter around your waist "it's ok Levi, how about going for a swim?"

Your palms flattened on his back and you stroked him in a calming manner to ease him into it, his tail tangling in your legs. You felt him slightly nod which gave you just enough time to hold your breath and your nose before Levi tipped you over backwards and under the water. With a quick flick of his tail you were both powered down to the bottom of the tank.

Levi got you down to the bottom so fast that you still had plenty of oxygen in your lungs. At the bottom he let you go and you sank into a cross legged sit on the sand, a few grains flying up around you like dust when you made contact.

Under the water your vision was blurry. You were sat facing the giant widow which meant that you could only see blobs of people and the occasional camera flash from a camera. You felt Levi's hands on your back as he ducked down behind you to hide from the flash's. You didn't know what they looked like to him, but you felt the edge it gave him settle in the water.

After a little while you felt your diaphragm start to object to the lack of oxygen so you turned around to face Levi and pointed up towards the surface of the water. You guessed he nodded as soon after his hands gripped your waist and he gently pulled you up to the tank opening.

The moment you broke the surface you sucked in a huge breath; Levi's hands still held you up for support. Hange was still waiting for you at the top of the tank, she was the safety the papers demanded, even though if Levi decided to kill you, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Hange, the camera flashes are scaring him a bit, do you think you could let Erwin know while I go back down with Levi" you explained.

"Yes of course" she smiles pulling out her walkie talkie.

You gave Levi the signal and he once again took you down into the tank where the flashes, thanks you Hanges and Erwin's amazing coordination, had stopped. Levi came out of his skin, or scales in his case, a little bit and quite often swam around you, but always stayed close and touching you, every now and then bringing you up for air. He never left your side; he was still too cautious to get too far away from you.

*Time Skip*

The day had gone better than amazing, the public and reporters were amazed that Levi basically payed them no mind. All of their pictures of him, showed his eyes and head turned to you.

Throughout the the entire time Levi always had some part of his body touching you, his hands or mainly his tail was curled around you. Quite often his head rested his head in your lap, or was swimming around you playing with your hair that floated in the water.

Hange was now pulling you out the water by your hands while behind you Levi have you a shove to the bottom to help you up and out, the constant breath holding finally taking its tole on you "(Y/N) that was awesome!" Hange screamed while she pulled you into a hug.

Her clothes got wet from the contact but she didn't seem to mind "everyone is soooooo happy with what happened today, you're going to be famous, front page news" she screeched.

You slightly shyed away from her "oh I'm not sure if I want that".

Hange noticed your slight distress "don't worry we'll all be there to support you, but just to check you do have a signature, right?"

You laughed and gave her a smile before turning back around to see Levi giving you a curious look, head tilted to the side making your heart jump to your throat at how cute he looked. You didn't realise it but your smile actually widened when you looked to him, Hange was the one to bring your attention to it by grabbing your cheeks and squishing them between her hands.

"Awe that's so cute, I can see that date has given you some feels" she wouldn't let you go no matter how much you struggled.

"Hange let her go" a deep voice came from beside you.

Hange let your cheeks go but instead twisted and put you in a friendly head lock while laughing, instead. A splash sounded and a hail of water came down on the both of you followed by hissing.

Hange instantly let go with a gasp and you stumbled back and sat on the wall doubled over laughing from Hange's crazy reaction to the ice water that had just been dumped on her, even Erwin was laughing.

"Good job Levi" you leaned on Levi's shoulder as he had pulled himself up onto the wall to watch the interactions you had with your friends.

You felt Levi stiffen at the sudden contact, so you pulled back as to not make him feel uncomfortable but clearly he liked it, as a webbed hand was placed on your cheek and pulled your head back to its rightful place on his shoulder.

Your eyes finally met Erwin and you noticed that the rest of the aquarium's employees and your friends where here as well, everyone with big smiles on there faces "(Y/N) we're all here to congratulate you for today".

"Really? thank you!" you smiled.

"Yes, thanks to you, the public and press are highly impressed, we already have people pre booking tickets for Levi's exhibit, so many people that we have had to make separate tickets stall just for his exhibit. To stop over crowding and the possible repeat of what was happening before you got here" Erwin gave you a big smile.

"That's sounds great" you smiled back just happy that Levi was once again trusted by the public.

"We need to celebrate!" Hange screamed making Levi Levi flinch from the loudness.

"Yeah. I vote a restaurant" Sasha jumped around.

"Well there's a (F/R) just down the road" you suggested.

"Yeah let do it. Last one there is a rotten egg" Sasha yelled running off instantly, everyone following.

"You say good bye to Levi I'll wait for you by the car" Hange smirked.

*Time Skip*

You had taken the time with Levi to say goodbye, you have him a hug and even a kiss on the cheek before leaving him with the promise of seeing him tomorrow and the promise of a prize for how amazing he was today.

Now you were on your way out and being the last one you were stuck behind to lock up the aquarium, it was a big responsibility so you wanted to get it right, so took a bit longer than normal.

A voice behind you made you jump "(Y/N)!".

You turned just as Kieran and his two meat heads stepped into the light created by the automatic light just above the door. You visibly gulped deep in your throat eyes searching for Hange or your new friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Your searching eyes found nothing but the darkness of the empty car park as the old street lamp barely illuminated anything. Hange was bound to come looking for you if you took too long as you were only locking the staff door, your mind ran with thoughts. How long is she going to be? How late is she going to be?

"(Y/N), do I have your attention" Kieran took a step towards you and you took a step back in response.

"Stop jumping around" he scoffed at your reaction to him, his head turning in a flippant manner.

Your hands began to shake as you didn't hear what he asked of you, so stood still on your feet. You had to lose your nervous energy in some way so the rest of your body quickly followed the shaking of your hands.

"H...hello, if there is a complaint about today please take it up with the costumer help desk when we reopen tomorrow" you tried to direct them away from you so that you could make a quick exit. Your voice was more steady than you thought it was going to be.

"I don't have a complaint and you're the only person who can help me out with this" he said.

You choked back anything else you had to say, he advanced on you quickly, your body tensing in response. You tensed so much that it couldn't actually shake with fear anymore. You stopped breathing and almost collapsed when he came within punching distance.

His chest met you face he was so close to you, just as he stopped in front of you, he raised his arm in an open palm. Your eyes shut tight and you curled your body in on itself bracing for a slap or punch that would be coming your way.

But one of the biggest surprises in your life came when instead of slapping you his arm curled around your shoulders and pulled you into his side with a strong grip. The air was forced out of your lungs from surprise, your muscles still didn't relax though.

"What's happening?" You mumbled.

"What's happening, is that I'm apologising" Kieran answered you.

"What?! But.... Kieran?" One of his meat heads growled.

They both looked completely confused like the whole thing was completely unplanned "YES WE'RE APOLOGISING. I don't know anyone with the guts it takes for you to get in a tank with a deadly beast".

What was happening, you completely understood everything he said but somehow it didn't settle in your mind, it just bounced around the inside of your skull and then away.

"What about-" the other meat head started.

But Kieran snapped his head over quickly giving them both the darkest look you had ever seen "if you disagree with me then why don't you jump in the merman tank, I have (Y/N)'s key card all I have to do is swipe it, right?" He turned to you.

"Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea, but umm yes" you said quickly eyes slightly widening at the key card that was currently in his hand, he must have swiped it out of your pocket.

They both instantly shut up and took a step backwards in defeat from Kieran's harsh stare, after they backed off Kieran turned to you "now (Y/N) can I ask a favour of you since you are my new honorary friend".

You turned your head to him but still didn't look him in the eye, but enough so that he knew he had your attention "that merman, take us to him I want an up close and personal encounter".

Everything was coming together now, why he wanted to be your friend, he just wanted the benefits of Levi "I can't do that my friends are waiting for me they'll know somethings up if I take too long"

His face turned into the familiar scowl you saw frequently in the corridor when his eyes would always meet yours when walking by "I mean maybe tomorrow I could sneak you in-" you rushed out anything you could think of to save yourself.

"(Y/N)?" You breathed a sigh at the familiar voice.

Hange came around the corner effectively saving you at just the right time. The two meat heads dropped their gazes trying not to look suspicious but failing miserably, Kieran's arm slightly slacking on your shoulders to look like less of a death grip.

"Oh. (Y/N) I was wondering what was taking you so long, are these friends of yours?" She asked suspicious.

"Yeah, we're very good friends of (Y/N)'s here, we've been missing her at school" Kieran answered for you.

You looked to Hange and made subtle help me eyes at the woman, you didn't know if she understood what you were trying to communicate but she still helped you anyway. She had her usual excited expression behind her eyes "come on (Y/N) we have to go anyway, everyone's at (F/R) waiting for you as the star of the night. Your friends can come too if they want?" She questioned them.

You knew the expression in your eyes became more frantic at her suggestion "no that's ok Miss we have somewhere to be going anyway" Kieran answered.

He released you and then made his way over to the meat heads you saw shrinking away a bit as they stood before Hange. She didn't even flinch, she was the one scaring them "that's a shame, nice meeting you boys".

She just stepped past all three of them and grabbed your wrist, she pulled you by the arm back past the three boys, who you further cowered away from. You weren't as afraid as you usually would be when you walked past them with Hange by your side, her strong unwavering confidence passing over to you.

Hange pulled your all the way to her car and pushed you into the passenger seat, before she walked around the front of the car and got into her own seat in front of the wheel. Awkward silence settled in the car, your eyes turned over to Hange.

You couldn't tell what she was thinking her face was blank and showed no hint of emotion, it was an emotion you hadn't seen of her face before. It threw you off. You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it after finding noting to say to her.

"Tell me who they really were" she demanded.

"You know who they are to me, please don't make me explain it" you mumbled looking away from her face.

There not actually 'good friends' right" she asked.

"Right. There the reason I wanted to stop going to school" you explained.

"I'll have security look out for them. I heard your conversation about wanting to see Levi" Hange said with a frown.

"You don't have to do that" your eyes shifted away from her.

"Yes, I do otherwise we're going to have deaths on our hands" Hange growled ending the conversation.

*Time Skip*

Whoops and cheers sounded the moment you entered the restaurant. Hange pushed you in front of her, something had already been picked from the menu for you, it was (F/F) and your mouth watered at the sight of it, swimming with Levi really tired you out and a nice meal right now would hit just the right spot.

With Sasha's fast eating pace it didn't take long for you to all get onto dessert. You ordered an extra chocolate fudge cake to go, for Levi. You had discovered not too long ago that the serious merman had a bit of a sweet tooth.

*Flashback*

One day you were eating your lunch while waiting for Mikasa to come as water cover, encase you drowned... again, almost. Levi was swimming around but still sticking close to you who was sat on the wall.

You had two snacks, a chocolate bar and a small bag of sugar-coated sweets. You started with the sweets, the crackling of the packet caught Levi's attention, his head peaked up over the water. His eyes focusing on the sweets in a squint.

"You want one?" You asked offering him the bag so he could take one.

He gave you a nod and took a sweet, the moment it disappeared into his mouth his eyes lit up with amazement and then quickly snatched the packet from your hands "HEY!".

You slid into the water trying to chase him but with his tail full of muscle it was impossible, and he swam literal circles around you, finishing off the sweets. Once he was finished, he grabbed you by the waist and with amazing amounts of strength, threw to back up onto the wall next to your still intact chocolate bar.

You grabbed it with a sign of defeat and took it from its packet but once again before it went anywhere near your mouth it was snatched away much like the sweets "LEVI!".

His head popped up with a smug smile, a little bit of chocolate smudged on his cheek. You couldn't help but smile at him as you wiped his cheek and placed it in you own mouth finally tasting a bit of the treat. From them on you would always bring two snacks for him along with your own this stopped him from stealing yours... most of the time.

*End Of Flashback*

"What's that for (Y/N), not saving it for Sasha, are you?" Eren teased and Sasha's head perked up.

"It's for Levi he likes his sweets" you explained.

"Awe that's so cute. I'll drive you back there after so you can give it to him, he deserves it as well after all" Hange squeaked.

"I think he'd like that" you smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The door to the staff entrance of the aquarium squeaked as you opened it, the sound echoed throughout the empty dark corridor and grated on your brain. You pulled out your phone and turned on the torch to see where you were going. The lights still worked, you just didn't want to turn them on and then forget to turn them off again when you left.

You had gotten your key card back from Kieran by the way of Hange. In that she stole it back as she walked by them with you earlier that evening, when the cornered you outside. How she got it you didn't know, but this was Hange what do you expect.

Your footsteps echoed as you walked, you were nervous but pressed on anyway, needing to see Levi. The paper bag with the fudge cake rustled in your hand and you tensed up at the sudden loud breathing you could hear. Once you realised it was your own breathing you could hear you relaxed again with a sigh.

You sped up and quickly got to the door of Levi's aquarium and went through. You breathed out a sigh and relaxed the moment you shut the door behind you with a louder bang than you intended.

"Levi?" You called shuffling over to the opening of his habitat.

He was probably sleeping, hiding in the seaweed and rock away from any outside eye that could be peering at him. A bang from behind you made you jump and spin around, it was a fallen broom, it's probably the wind nothing to worry about, you thought.

"Levi?" You called out a bit louder hoping that it would wake him.

You sighed when his familiar coal black hair didn't surface and give you a blank but slightly excited stare. You lent down over the wall and dipped your hand into the ice water, splashing it a bit to try and get his attention.

"Come on Levi, I hate to wake you up but I have cake for you. And this place is really creepy at night" you mumbled mostly to yourself.

But Levi still didn't surface, what the hell was going on. Hange told you that Levi always had trouble sleeping, so what was he doing that would distract him enough to not here your calls.

"Well this place isn't too shabby" you sucked in a breath at the familiar voice.

You turned slowly, like an apex predator was behind you that you didn't want to startle, your eyes met the body of Kierans and his two meat heads. Who had all just stepped through the door you had just shut behind you, his eyes were combing over the entire room examining everything with a critical eye?

"Ummm, how?!" You whispered.

Kieran eyes turned on you "how? Do you mean how did we get into the aquarium?"

A smug smirk made you shake "it's dangerous to be here" you whimper warned.

"No, I'm sure you're just trying to dissuade us from being here. We waited outside the staff entrance for you to come back so we could get in. Now where is this merman?" He growled.

You were confused, you needed a key card to unlock the door, so how did they get in "confused about the door? We grabbed it before it shut behind you, your not very observant, especially when you nervous."

Clearly having enough, he advanced on you grabbing you by the scruff and pulling you to his face "I asked where the merman was".

"He's in the water probably sleeping" you yelped in surprise.

"Well then you should wake him up" he growled still holding you up.

"I've been trying" you began crying from fear as your legs waved in the air and your shirt began ripping from holding up your weight.

"Then try again" he yelled throwing you to the floor, you screamed hitting the floor so hard it winded you.

*3rd Person POV*

Levi was furiously cleaning his sleeping area of the tank, focusing mainly on the algae that had begun to settle on the rock, and cutting down the moss he used to sleep on as it was getting too long for his neat freak mind.

He did hear the splashing of (Y/N)'s hand but simply dismissed it as a bird from the outside that had flown down to settle on the surface, if the "bird" wasn't gone by the time he was done it would soon end up in his stomach.

However, he did hear your scream, it was muffled by the amount of water that he was under. Even so, he could recognise your voice from anywhere in any place. You were in trouble. He dropped everything and sped as fast had he could to the surface.

*(Y/N)'s POV:

You curled in on yourself as Kieran brought his foot back to kick you in the stomach, however a splash from the tank stopped him before he could make contact, mid swing. His foot was still in mid-air as his head turned to the noise.

You could hear Levi's familiar hissing and an image of him popped into your head. His muscular frame squaring up to Kieran as best as he could from his water position. You couldn't see him but you could imagine the thunderous look on his face baring his sharp teeth, all of his fins flaring. Ears back tail and fluke opened wide all trying to make himself look much bigger than he actually was.

A swift kick to the stomach pulled you from your mind, the air was expelled from your lungs again and the hissing turned into a growl "Ahhhhh there he is the merman I've wanted to see".

Levi defiantly recognised him, and he defiantly didn't like him "don't he'll ki-".

Kieran cut you off with a swift back kick to your head forming a cut on your cheek. Kieran blatantly ignored your warning and moved over to the angry, now wailing merman. Your worst thoughts were coming true.

The moment Kieran got within arm's reach of Levi, Levi grabbed him and pulled him into the water, Kieran's meat heads gasped and ran away out the door and most likely out of the aquarium leaving there leader behind to help himself.

You stumbled to your feet and leaned over on the wall to keep your balance. "L- Levi stop" you coughed and tried to yell but your lungs were too weak after just being winded.

In the water you could see two blurry figures fighting, they were so deep that you couldn't see what was happening you just knew that you had to stop them, before someone died.

"LEVI!" You screamed finding your voice, trying your hardest to get his attention but if it worked you didn't know as Levi's head didn't pop up to see you.

You breathed out and then sucked in a few deep breaths while you removed your jacket and shoes. You stepped up onto the wall and without a second thought dove into the dark depths.

*3rd Persons POV*

(Y/N) had made it down to the depth that they were fighting, Levi was currently trying to sink his fangs into Kierans neck to kill him, Kieran was trying and failing to keep him away. Levi's supernatural strength impossible to overcome.

Kieran was slowly passing out due to the lack of oxygen, black dots appearing in his vision. This gave Levi the perfect opportunity to bite down. But before he could (Y/N) intervened by sticking her arm in the path of the merman's vicious bite.

Levi's sharp fangs easily sank into the soft flesh of (Y/N)'s arm, the wounds were deep and instantly began turning the once clear water red. The merman snapped out of his rage the moment he realised who he bit, grabbed her by the waist and raced her to the surface. Leaving Kieran to find his own way up.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You felt Levi drag you to the surface, the salty water stinging your eyes, you gasped in a breath as he placed you in the wall in a sat position. You cradled you're injured arm against your chest, you'd defiantly need stitches, Levi began to purr and look over your injured arm, but the purr was in a higher pitch than normal like he was saying sorry.

A splash to the water's surface and a sputtering cough turned that purr into a deep threatening growl and Levi went to lung at the struggling Kieran. "Don't!" You yelled before he could go anywhere.

And surprisingly, Levi did as you asked and left the struggling Kieran alone, instead he turned round and grabbed your wounded arm inspecting the wound before bringing his mouth over the wound sucking up all the blood that was pooling. It stung a lot and you tensed, but this had to mean something to the merman so you left him continue.

Kieran was hauling himself from the water just as Hange burst through the door "(Y/N)!".

Levi released your arm his own eyes in shock from Hange's explosive entry, before Levi tilted his head back down towards your wound. "Thank you, Levi. A bit disgusting but thank you" you smiled.

You gave him a reassuring smile as Hange quickly advanced on Kieran and gave him a swift punch to the face knocking him clean out, before rushing over to you and began to inspect your arm with Levi.

"That's going to need medical attention and you probably won't be able to swim for a while, the police have been called to deal with him" Hange turned to look at the downed Kieran.

You nodded to her and allowed yourself to be picked up and taken away from Levi, who you held nothing against for what had happened and you made sure he knew that "it's ok Levi, I'll be back tomorrow".

"Did Levi hurt you?" Hange whispered.

"Yes, it was my fault though" you shyly answered.

"(Y/N) I'm so sorry, when I saw those two boys running away from the aquarium, I called the police and tried to get up here as soon as possible" Hange stressed.

"It's ok Hange. I feel bad for Levi, I can't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling right now, he was going to bite Kieran and I just couldn't let him do that" just as you said this your eyes grazed over the familiar package you had come here for.

"The cake!" You broke from Hange's grip and grabbed the package running back over to Levi to give it to him.

He looked up startled when he heard your footsteps, his face brightened as you knelt down in front of him and opened the packaging for the cake, offering it to him. He looked extremely unsure; his ear fins pinned back agains his head giving him a very guilty, upset look.

"Levi, it's for you. I bought it because I know you like it" you voice was soft trying to get the Levi you knew back.

Eventually he couldn't resist anymore and reached forward taking the cake that you held out and slowly began eating it while watching your face for any sign that you might hate him. Sometime he would offer you some but you would kindly say no not wanting to take any of his special treat, plus you had already had dessert at the restaurant so it wouldn't be fair.

You noticed the blood starting to run down your arm again so looked to Levi "Sorry Levi, but I have to go and get my arm looked at by a professional. But I will be back soon".

To reassure him you took a chance and moved without and second thought, you quickly placed a kiss against the merman's cheek before turning and running off without looking back at his facial expression out of fear.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry (Y/N) but I have to write this report" Erwin said.

You were currently trying to persuade Erwin out of writing up a report about the recent incident with Kieran and Levi. You were so worried about the chaos this was going to cause amongst the public, he would once again be boycotted by the public out of fear.

"Please Erwin you can't write this, everyone will be afraid of him again" you stressed.

"I have no choice especially since you went to hospital and there were civilians involved." Erwin explained.

"But it wasn't his fault he was just defending me. All of our hard work will be for nothing if you do this, all this planning for the reopening will be gone" you tried to persuade him.

"(Y/N) calm down, I've heard everything from Hange. Listen the public are going to find out about this wether I write the report or not. If we do it my way, we'll be able to control the story in favour of Levi" Erwin smirked a plan clearly forming in his head.

"What story were you planning to feed them?" You asked curiously.

"That he was only defending his girlfriend from harm" he snickered at your reaction to this.

"Girlfriend?!" You were astounded.

"Yes, I apologise, I know that you two don't know what you are to each other yet but this makes it much more of a sob story. The public will eat it up" Erwin looked away from you to his paperwork.

"No, it's fine I like the story." You smiled to him.

"Great I'm putting my best woman on the case right now I've already got enquires from reporters about the incident" Erwin said with a tired sigh.

"Who's that?" Hange said, sounding offended that she wasn't picked for this job.

Erwin turned to her "you. So, get on with it. It's of high priority".

"Ahhh I knew you'd pick me; i wasn't worried girl a second, I won't let you down" Hange screeched as she ran from the room.

"(Y/N) I've also banned Kieran and his two buddies from the aquarium for life, the police have been involved if they step foot in here again, they could risk prison time. So, while you're in this aquarium you're completely safe" Erwin explained.

"Thank you very much I really appreciate it" you mumbled shyly.

"Now you should go and see Levi he's very worried about you I've never seen him like the way he currently is right now" Erwin's smirk.

You met his smirk with one of your own and then in the same fashion as Hange, dashed from his office excited to see Levi again.

*Time Skip*

"See Levi it's ok" you gave Levi a confident bright smile.

Levi's hands gently held your arm, his eyes closely inspecting the now stitched up wound. The stitches didn't bother you that much, when you had to have them done, with a drunk and abusive farther being in charge of you for over half of your life stitches were quite a common thing.

Levi had a deep frown on his face, his fins were still folded against his body in a guilty manner making him look smaller than normal. You felt really bad for him, he clearly felt responsible for the injury on your arm. It wasn't his fault and you didn't blame him for any of it.

The doctor prescribed you with some pain meds for the slight throbbing pain that swayed your concentration. The worst thing about the injury was that you weren't allowed to get it wet. Especially swimming with Levi because of the risk of infection.

Levi leaving forward towards your wound with his tongue out, is what cut you from your thoughts, you pulled your arm back and pushed him away by his forehead, you were surprised at how easily you were able to push him away but you figured that he had let you do that.

"Ew no Levi, don't lick it" you laughed.

Your world stopped when surprisingly Levi laughed along with you, it was music to your ears, it sounded more like clicks and purrs but it was Seinfeld a laugh. He quickly stopped the laugh, it now becoming a distant memory. With a now serious face Levi began tugging on your leg trying to get you to swim with him.

"I'm sorry Levi but I can't swim with you, I'm not allowed to get my arm wet because of infection" you looked away from him feeling guilty, you both loved swimming together and this was going to destroy you.

You heard a small understanding mew from Levi and you looked up when his arms circled your thighs his head being placed on top. His eyes closed and a deep purr emitted from his chest as his tail flicked and fluttered to keep his balance.

You loved times like this the peaceful relaxing comfort of Levi, your hands ran through his damp hair making his purr louder. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

*(Y/N)'s Father's POV*

You had drunk so much over the past few weeks that you didn't even notice the fact that (Y/N) hadn't been home in a long while. But now since your cash had started to run dry you were left sober enough to realise what was really happening.

The little bitch had run away...

A quick route around her bedroom confirmed this, you were going to hurt her really bad and lock her away in the basement where she would never see another human being ever again as punishment for running away.

You had the news on in the background, drunk or sober you still hated the silence of your own home. Finally, the news said something that instantly caught your attention.

"Now over to the (C/N) aquarium where apparently a new employee is capable of calming the famous beast that resides there" the news reporter explained loud and clear.

(C/N) aquarium? That's where your traitorous a daughter now worked. Your eyes snapped up to the TV, your eyes wide as a psychotic plan began to form in your mind.

Your eyes widened, on the screen (Y/N) was sat right at the bottom of a giant aquarium tank, a tank that you couldn't see the other side of, a merman swam around her but always kept close and in contact with her. The little bitch has left me for a mermaid, you thought.

"The girl, (Y/N) (L/N), now works at the aquarium full time and what's more? The merman has calmed down so much that this exhibit is now open to the public. But be warned, don't attack (Y/N) or a very angry merman could be the last thing you see, with this newest story from the aquariums scientific researcher." The screen flicked away from the reporter and instead focused on a woman you assumed was the researcher.

But you weren't listening to any of that, instead you got up picked up your hand gun that lay on the coffee table in front of you before going out the door. Leaving the TV on and the door unlocked. You were going to make (Y/N) pay for leaving you...


	16. Chapter 16

With you unable to swim, to fill the time and to make it up to Levi you proposed a competition. A cleaning competition, since it was his favourite activity.

You would start at one end of the wall surrounding Levi's tank, him doing the side in the pool and you doing the side on land. You would then race to the other side; the winner was the one to do the best job but also in the fastest time.

The cleaning products you would both use are specialised so that they don't harm the creatures in their tank or change any of the water qualities which would also harm them.

"Ok ready Levi" you looked at him from over the wall.

He gave you a nod so you started the competition "3... 2... 1... ... ... GO!"

You both instantly ducked down on your own sides of the wall, you instantly began scrubbing as hard as you could to quickly get it sparkling clean to beat Levi, splashing signalling that Levi was doing the same.

You took a sneaky peak over the wall to see where Levi was, your eyes widened seeing him meters ahead of you leaving a sparkling clean wall behind him. How is he doing that?

You sped up yourself to try and combat Levi. But this meant that you had started to miss spots so when you got half way you had to go back, which in turn, put you even further behind.

*(Y/N) Father's POV*

You had picked up a crowbar on your way to the aquarium, so that you could break in. You didn't currently have the money to pay for entry and even if you did you would still go in through the back entrance.

You used the crowbar to destroy the outside camera before finally forcing the staff door open and stepping inside. Surprisingly no alarms went off so you walked forward and up the set of stairs.

You avoided any voices or signs of people so that you weren't caught and eventually you came to the merman tank and luckily for you there was no one there to stop you.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Levi had absolutely smoked you in your little competition, not only was he 3 times as fast but he also made the wall 10 times cleaner than you had, the merman was good at his favourite hobby.

By the time you had finished cleaning, it was lunch time which is why you now found yourself in the public cafeteria getting yourself some lunch and Levi something sweet. You had forgotten your lunch today so you had no choice but to brave the public.

However, on the way back to his habitat, a group of the public had recognised you and stopped you to ask questions and get photos. You tried your best as young children, who had no idea what was going on, were handed to you for photos.

"Oh ummm..." you said as a wailing child was handed to you.

Her mother quickly took the picture and then grabbed the child with a quick thank you. Another person began asking you questions about your life which you somehow expertly evaded.

This went on for quite a while, until you had managed to escape by explaining to them that Levi was waiting for you to come back with his sweet treat. You walked away relaxed until you heard something come over the radio of a security guard you had just passed.

"A man had broken into the facility; he seems to be heading towards the bigger animal tanks" the static voice said in a panicked tone.

Levi was classed as a bigger animal and it made you panic; he could be in serious trouble. Without thinking about your own safety, you ran as fast as you could towards where Levi resides worry coursing through your veins.

You finally reached the door to the opening of his tank and without thinking, slammed open the door. You stopped yourself the moment your eyes met the intruder.

Your farther was fighting with Levi, your farther had somehow managed to pull Levi half way out of his tank and eventually dumped the flailing merman on the hard floor, a clear splat echoing throughout the place.

Levi screamed in anger and tried to flip around to grab your farther, but on land Levi was at a serious disadvantage you farther simply stepped out of the way anytime Levi went to grab him. Neither of them knew you were there watching so just fought between themselves.

You're father's back was towards you so you took your chance and ran at him, tackling him to the floor and away from Levi before he could do any serious damage to your friend, just as Hange and a bunch of others from the aquarium staff bust through the door in a panic. Shouting and running filled the space and bounced around the room in an echo.

You lost your advantage the moment you both hit the floor as your farther flipped you over and began to punch you in the face to the point where you were half conscious and dizzy. You father was pulled off you and black spots started to fill your vision. You felt yourself rolling the side looking to where Levi was now back in the water but still trying to have a go at your dad, for hurting you.

However, when he went to grab your father, your farther broke from the people holding him back, he reached into the back of his trousers where his gun was hidden.

Without thinking, and still in your strange daze that was defiantly from a concussion. You dove forward and placed yourself in between Levi and your farther, just as the trigger of the gun was pulled in order to kill Levi.

BANG!

You felt the bullet lodge in your body, but there was no pain as your body quickly went into shock from the wound. Levi was screaming out to you in shock from what had happened, he was going to lose you and you heard it in the scream. You father was instantly tackled to the floor afterwards so that he couldn't hurt anyone else.

You fell backwards expecting to hit the floor but instead strong muscular wet arms wrapped around you to save you from the floor. You felt those same arms drag you backwards and ice-cold water wrap around you as you were pulled to rest against a muscular chest.

You began to lose consciousness, shouting and wailing from all around you faded away along with your heartbeat as the water around you began to turn red from your blood. The last thing you felt before your heart stopped, was a firm but passionate kiss against your lips.


	17. Chapter 17

*Hanges POV*

You pulled Eren and Mikasa back as they went to try and grab (Y/N)'s limp and lifeless body away from Levi before he got too far away from the edge of the tank. With a gunshot wound from that close, in that position, and with no clear exit point, there was not a lot of hope for her surviving. However much you wanted to let them both go, and grab her body, you couldn't bare to see Levi ripped apart from her yet, not when he might never get another chance to see her.

You all watched in sadness as he scrambles to get her into the middle of the tank. You were surprised at his lack of emotion. You would imagine he would be screaming in pain, pain for losing the one he loved. But rather, his face just showed anger, and weirdly, hope. As he got to the centre of his tank, he leaned down to finally give her a kiss, a merman kiss. Why does this 'merman kiss' seem familiar to me? I have definitly read about this before. You thought. You wiped the lone tear away from rolling down your cheek as you tried to piece together where you had read about a merman kiss.

Your memory kicked into action and eventually you remembered, you had read this in an old mer-folk book from when Levi was first brought to the aquarium. Some sort of warning about kissing or being kissed by a merman or mermaid that you loved.

(Y/N) was the one to confirm what was coming forth from your memory, as a painful gasp left her lips and she began violently convulsing like she was having a fit.

"What's happening to her?" Eren stressed, frantically trying to get to her.

"Levi's saved her life..." you answered.

"What?" Mikasa asked confused, now both her and Eren turning their heads towards you.

"When kissed by a merman you love and who loves you in return, your new life begins" you recited the cryptic message but now you knew what it meant.

"Meaning?" Eren asked confused.

"Shhhh just watch" you said, the tears of sadness turning into tears of joy running down your face as you realised what was happening. You turned Erens head back to Levi and (Y/N).

Although that wasn't the best idea as it had started to get awkward as Levi began to strip (Y/N) "ok maybe we shouldn't just watch and instead turn around until there done".

You all turned away all just looking at the back wall until a small mew from Levi behind you made you turn back around hoping that what you thought was happening had actually happened. Your eyes instantly lit up at the sight, in excitement.

(Y/N)'s two legs had merged into one. (F/C) scales had pushed through the soft skin on her legs and created a long shimmering (F/C) tail, the same coloured ear, back and arm fins relaxed against her body as she was still unconscious, and had stopped convulsing. The same (F/C) scales were also on a bit of her stomach and boobs almost like a fancy scaly bikini. Her neck was red where her gills had split in her neck, and all her serious injuries had closed.

"How is that possible?" Armin murmured.

"Yes! This is amazing!" You ignored his question.

"Yes, it is amazing I would agree but we should probably give them some space and time together. And some time for (Y/N)'s body to relax and recuperate it's been through a lot" Erwin began ushering people out as he spoke.

"No please I want to run some tests" you moaned.

"Later" Erwin dragged you away from them allowing both Levi and (Y/N) to be alone.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Pain burned all over your body, but you were floating in something cool which felt nice against your flaming body. Your body and brain were trying to catch up with how you had gotten to where ever you where now and slowly it all came back.

Your father, you being shot. I should be dead, you thought "(Y/N). Brat wake up" the voice was very unfamiliar.

You hadn't heard it ever before but it was comforting and calmed you almost into another deep sleep. But the voice clearly wanted you awake "(Y/N) don't make me shake you because I will do it".

A groan left you lips as you pulled your eyelids open your eyed meeting the face of Levi, who looked quite worried and was very close to your own face. You looked around trying to find the source of the voice you had just heard, realising your body felt very different to normal but you just thought you were being stupid.

"Brat how are you feeling?" A soothing deep voice asked you looked up to Levi and realised it was coming from him.

"Wha-?" Your eyes widened in surprise.

"(Y/N)?" He asked concerned.

"How can I understand you right now?" Your voice also sounded different but you ignored that much like your strange feeling body.

"You should look down" he rolled his eyes with a smirk, in his familiar manner.

You frowned in further confusion but did as he suggested, you looked down and gasped at your new form. Instead of legs you now had a long scaly (F/C) tail. Your eyes search the rest of your body seeing your new fins before finally reaching up and feeling your new gills which felt quite odd like slits of sand paper which you weren't ever going to touch again as it made you cringe to feel them.

"I'm a mermaid!" You gasped.

"Yes, I'm sorry if you didn't want to be like me but it was the only way I could save your life" he apologised guilt turning on his face.

"No don't apologise. It means that we can be together forever. You're going to be stuck with me" you teased.

He smirked at you "I couldn't imagine anything else. Come on we need to work on your water breathing and swimming so that I can show you everything" he said.

"Nope, first I think I need a kiss from my hero" you smirked back.

You watched his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in placing your lips against his own, Levi instantly kissed back, wrapping his tail around your own,  
the colours of your scales melting together. You felt his tongue lick your bottom lip asking for entrance which you gave by opening you mouth, both your tongue fought with him winning.

"Ahhhh this is so cute" a screech made you snap away from each other in surprise.

It was Hange you were so glad she looked ok "Hange! How are you?".

"Yeah sorry (Y/N) but with you as a mermaid I can no longer understand what you're saying. But I'm glad your awake" she answered.

"Oh" you tried to swim over to her but you tail was heavier than you thought and you weren't used to it, so it quickly got difficult and too started to sink.

Levi grabbed you and held you up so that you didn't sink under and hurt yourself because you didn't know how to use your gills yet "Careful you need to learn how to use your new body first".

"Sorry I just wanted to see Hange" you grabbed Levi using him for support as Levi gave Hange a hiss to say "piss off" 

"Ok ok sorry Levi I'll leave you two, to you know" she winked at the both of you making you rolled your eyes at her, it was pretty clear what she wanted you to do.

"Come on, swimming and breathing, it's very important" Levi ordered when Hange was out of sight.

"Ok but can I have one more kiss first" you shyly asked.

"Brat." He mumbled and then leaned down to give you another kiss. You had finally found where you were meant to be. Right here in Levi's arms.


End file.
